You Give Me Safety And Love
by daxy
Summary: A murderous robber spreads fear in Miami. Both Horatio and Joseph have a suprise for Eric. The big family will have to face sorrow, happiness and love again. SLASH---2nd story in my H/E universe---
1. Chapter 1

**THREE MONTHS HAVE PASSED!**

**SEQUEL TO MOMMY'S LITTLE BOY**

**-I-**

**26th October, 2007**

Eric yawned and looked at the clock, 06:30. Time to get up and get to work.

He smiled at the sleeping person embracing him. Horatio. He was just about to give him a wake-up kiss when he noticed red dots on his body.

Eric sat up and pulled the covers down. It was all over his back and legs. Even in his face.

Horatio had chicken pox! Eric knew that once again his lover would be devestaded. Because once again Horatio would have to stay at home. And not work. The last time he had been forced to do that was when he had been shot.

"Rise and shine H. Wakey Wakey." Eric grinned and gently caressed Horatio's cheek.

Horatio stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good Morning." Horatio smiled.

"Good morning."

"We can make the morning better than good." Horatio smirked.

"Yes we could. But we have to work, or I have to." Eric said.

"I have to work too."

"No, you'll have to stay home for about a week or two."

"Why?" Horatio asked and sat up in bed.

"You have chicken pox." Eric said and tried not to laugh.

"I do not." Horatio said.

"Yes you do."

"Very funny Eric." Horatio said and climbed out of bed.

He looked at his body. He sure had many red dots on his body. But he decided to check in the mirror too. So he walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Horatio yelled from the bathroom.

Eric chuckled, climbed out of the bed and went after Horatio. Horatio was standing in only his underwear infront of the mirror, he looked shocked and kept spinning around to see if the chicken pox really covered his entire body.

"It's everywhere! My face, my chest, my back... I'm afraid to look anywhere else." Horatio whined.

Eric chuckled.

"It's not funny Eric. This is terrible."

"H, it's not the end of the world." Eric chuckled.

"Almost." Horatio said, "I look horrible!"

"Nah, you're still sexy to me." Eric smiled.

"Are you telling me that you find me sexy now? When I have chicken pox? Are you insane?" Horatio asked.

"No, I'm as sane as can be. And you are sexy." Eric said, "H, it will go away in two weeks or so."

"Two weeks?!"

"Yeah, just stay home." Eric grinned.

"Home? Eric, I can't stay home. I'll go insane. I barely survived the last time." Horatio whined.

"Yeah, maybe this time you'll actually color your hair green." Eric laughed.

"I only said that I had thought about it." Horatio said, "I'm not so stupid that I' actually do it."

Horatio sighed and sat down on the toilet seat.

"Most people have chicken pox when they're kids." Eric said.

"Yeah, but I didn't. Raymond had it, but not me."

"Look, H, once this is over. You'll never get it again." Eric said and gave Horatio as kiss on the cheek.

Horatio sighed.

"I'll take home some paperwork for you, how's that?" Eric asked.

"Perfect, it will keep me sane." Horatio said.

"Great, now let's takw a shower."

**-I-**

**8am**

Frank's laughter could be heard through the whole lab. Lab techs shook their heads at the crazy Texan. But they had no idea what he was laughing at, if they did, they'd be laughing too.

Ryan and Calleigh arrived at the lab, and looked confused. Frank used to laugh alot, but never so much or so loud that everybody could hear it.

They walked towards the break room and saw Frank, sitting on a chair, laughing so hard that he had tears falling down his cheeks.

Eric stood by the counted, drinking coffee and watching Frank. Natalia was on one the sofas, also laughing.

"What's so funny?" Calleigh asked.

"Horatio has... he has..." Frank tried to say, but just ended up laughing.

"He has chicken pox." Eric said.

"He's now red all over his body, instead of just the hair." Frank laughed, "Eric you have to go home and take a picture of him for me."

"He's not going to let me do that." Eric said, "And it's evil."

"Since when did you stop doing evil pranks on your co-workers?" Frank asked, still laughing.

"He's my boss and lover. And he's Horatio. He will kill me." Eric said.

"Ryan, will you take a picture for me?" Frank asked.

"No way, you want a picture you take it yourself." Ryan said, "´Cause I don't think you can."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yeah, Frank, it is." Ryan smirked.

"Are you guys still having that war against each other?" Alexx asked coming into the break room.

"Yeah, but I'll win soon." Ryan said.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Frank snorted.

"Poor Horatio, he has chicken pox." Alexx said.

"How did you know?" Eric asked.

"He called me not long ago. Asking if he couldn't come to work. He said that you had forbidden him to." Alexx said.

"I did, he has to stay home." Eric said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that he won't try to sneak to the lab." Alexx chuckled, "If you see him, send him home."

"After you've taken a picture." Frank laughed.

"Well, let's focus on our job now." Calleigh said, "Since Horatio is home, it means I am the boss today. We have two cases. One is a murder case at a bank. It was robbed two hours ago, the guy killed two of the hostages. The 2nd one is a dead body at a party."

"Who is taking what?" Ryan asked.

"Natalia and Ryan, you'll take the party case, Eric and I will take the bank case." Calleigh said, "Alexx, looks like you got your hands full."

"Yeah, I'll start with the party case." Alexx said.

**-I-**

**10am**

Alexx arrived at the bank that had been robbed a few hours ago. She had already been at Natalia and Ryan's case. She had dropped the body of at the morgue.

Calleigh and Eric were processing.

There were two bodies, one female and one male. Both lying next to each other.

"Victim's names are Melissa Simmons and Hugh Carter." Frank said, "Simmons is 35 years old and Carter 40."

"Hello Melissa and Hugh." Alexx said, "COD is gunshot wound to the head."

"According to the rest of the hostage the robber had two guns and shot both victims on the same time." Frank said, "It was the last thing he did before leaving."

"So then TOD would be at 6am." Calleigh said, "But the 911 call came in at 7:30. Were they looked up somewhere?"

"Don't know. I'll check." Frank said.

"TOD is correct. 6am." Alexx said.

"There were ten people being held hostage." Eric said.

"Yeah, and they all have the same story. A tall guy runs into the bank, it's still not open, so the hostage is the people that work here." Calleigh said, "They were about to open."

"He wasn't even here for ten minutes. Just told them to give him money. Then he shot Simmons and Carter." Frank said, "They never said anything about being looked up or in some other way unable to call 911, until after 90 minutes."

"How much money did he get away with?" Eric asked.

"Not even 500 dollars." Frank said.

"I think Simmons scratched him." Alexx said, "She has some trace under her fingernails."

"I hope this guy is in the system." Calleigh said, "Excuse me." She almost ran towards the bathroom.

"Is she sick too?" Alexx asked.

Eric and Frank shrugged.

"I'll go check on her." Alexx said, "And then the bodies are coming with me."

Calleigh had just thrown up in the bathroom. She flushed it and sighed. She had been doing this for the past two weeks. She had a supsicion of what it was.

"Calleigh baby, are you alright?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little nauseous, that's all." Calleigh said.

"How long have you been feeling that way?"

"It just started today." Calleigh lied.

_Why did I just lie?_ She thought.

"Alright, well maybe you should go home." Alexx said, feeling Calleigh's forehead, "You don't have a fever. But it might be for the best."

"No, I'm fine. It just happened so sudden, that's all." Calleigh said.

"Are you sure, honey?" Alexx asked, "I don't want you working if you're sick. Don't take after Horatio on that department."

Calleigh laughed.

"I'm fine Alexx, honestly." She smiled.

"Well, okay then. But if it get's worse, you go straight home, you hear me?"

"I will Alexx."

"Good, now I have bodies waiting for me." Alexx said, "See ya later honey."

"Bye."

_Why did I just lie? _

**-I-**

**5pm**

Horatio attacked Eric as soon as he got inside the house.

He jumped up into his arms and kissed him hard.

"I've been home all day. I'm horny and I need you now." Horatio said.

"H, you're sick." Eric said.

"Chicken pox, doesn't mean that I can't have sex Eric."

"Are you sure you want to?" Eric asked.

Horatio nodded.

"Can't we eat first, I bought chinese." Eric said and showed Horatio the food.

"We can do it on the same time." Horatio grinned, "I can eat the food off you."

"H, I even brought paperwork home for you." Eric said, "You really get this wild when you stay home all day?"

"Yes, and especially when all I have to do is drink coffee and watch TV." Horatio said and dragged Eric towards the bedroom.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Good as a first chapter? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**27th October, 07:00**

"I hate Tuesdays." Eric groaned as he climbed out of bed.

"Most people hate Mondays." Horatio said.

"Not me, I love Mondays." Eric said, "Fresh start after the weekend."

"I hate Sundays." Horatio said.

"Why?"

"Because the day after is Monday, and then I have to work."

"You love your job."

"Yeah, but it still sucks having to work after a nice weekend with you. A weekend with just lying in bed doing nothing." Horatio smiled.

Eric chuckled.

"I have to agree." He said.

"What day do you love?" Horatio asked.

"Fridays. Because after five days of work you can just relax on Friday night." Eric smiled, "What about you?"

"Fridays." Horatio said, "It's the day before Saturday, and Satuday only reminds me of Sunday, which I hate. Because Satuday is the day before the day that I hate."

Eric laughed.

"But right now you hate everyday right?" He asked.

Horatio groaned.

"Don't remind me that I have to be home for two weeks."

"I won't. I can make you forget all about that when I come home later." Eric grinned, "Now I have to leave."

"I love you." Horatio said, "And I can make you forget all about today. I can make you happy on the day that you hate."

"I love you too." Eric said and gave Horatio a goodbye kiss, "And I doubt that you can do that."

**-I-**

"Valera, do you want me to drop you off at work?" Jason asked.

Valera came out of the bathroom.

"You don't think I can drive myself?" She asked.

"I know you can, I was just asking."

Tears started falling down Valera's cheeks.

"I know Jason. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Oh Val, you don't have to cry." He said and held her.

_Mood swings, _He thought.

"I want to cry. Sometimes it's good to cry. H says it sometimes." Valera sobbed.

"Okay, well it is true." Jason said.

Valera whiped her tears away.

"Let's go. I'll be late if we don't go now." She said.

She grabbed Jason's hand and dragged him out of their apartment. Valera was 17 weeks pregnant, but still walked faster than Jason could run. She had no intentions on slowing down and taking it easy. Though when she reached her 7th month of pregnancy, she would have to spend her days at home and in bed. Doctor's orders.

But everybody knew that Valera would never rest everyday for two months. Never. She would keep herself busy all day long.

"Val, you're driving like a maniac." Jason said.

But Valera wasn't actually driving like a maniac. But unlike Jason she wasn't afraid of the traffic and all the cars. Jason had seen so many victims for car accidents that he always drove too slow and too careful.

"Jason, I'm not driving lika a maniac. I'm driving like any other human being would." Valera said.

"I don't agree."

"Well, that because you drive like a baby."

"And so far I have stayed safe doing that." Jason said.

"Yeah, but on the same time pissed of every other driver on the road."

Jason shrugged, "I can live with that."

Valera chuckled.

"By the way Val." Jason said, "I've been thinking about doing a career change."

"Really? To what?"

"ME." Jason said.

"Are you sure about that Jason? I mean you say that it's horrible to see victims of crimes coming in to the ER, how are you going to deal with it as an ME?" Valera asked.

Jason hadn't thought about that.

"I know that it's weird." He said, "But I really want to do it. I want to be just like Alexx."

"An ME?"

"Yeah, I realize that it's stupid. I mean as a doctor I can help the victim and prevent their death. As an ME it's too late. The victim is already dead. I'll get to be the victims last voice. As an ME I get to collect evidence to put the bad guy away."

"You want to follow through too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. And I just, I don't know. Being a doctor at the ER isn't my calling anymore." Jason said, "It's stupid, I know."

"No, Jason, it isn't stupid. If you believe that being an ME is your calling. If it's what you want, then do it." Valera smiled, "You should only have a job that you love."

"I guess it's weird to say that you love your job when you're an ME. But I think I will love it." Jason smiled.

"Its not weird. All the ME's and CSI's, everybody at the PD have to love their job to be able to do it. To really be able to solve a case they have to love it. Horatio says, that it's not the part that he get to see dead people, that he loves. It's putting the criminals behind bars. Giving the family closure and let the victims rest in peace. Thats what he loves the most." Valera said.

"Smart man." Jason smiled, "I know I will love being an ME."

"Well, do you know how to become one?"

"Umm, no that's what I'm looking into at the moment." Jason smiled.

"What would your mother say about this?" Valera asked.

"Oh she'd say something like, _Only 30 and already tired of your job. Now you want to hang out with dead people._" Jason chuckled, "She'll freak out."

"And you love freaking your mom out." Valera grinned.

"Oh yeah, I should tell her that I am also thinking about living in a tent and start smoking." Jason laughed.

**-I-**

**08:20**

"Mr Anderson, how come the CSI's couldn't find any tapes from the surveillance cameras?" Frank asked, "You have cameras in every corner, but no tapes."

Frank and Ryan were interrogating the bank manager, John Anderson. It was his bank, that had been robbed yesterday.

"The cameras are just their to make people believe that we are recording. I haven't been able to afford any other security than that." Mr Andersons said.

"So, your only security is cameras that doesn't even work?" Ryan asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, why did it take 90 minutes for you to call 911?" Ryan asked, "Your two co-wokers were lying dead on the floor and no one called 911 until after 90 minutes."

"Did you play with the bodies first or what?" Frank asked

"Jesus no!" Mr Andersons said, "We were tied up."

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"Infront of the cash desks. We were tied up with each other."

"You were ten people there that day, the killer tied up eight of you and then shot Simmons and Carter, is that what you're telling me?" Frank asked.

"Yes."

"Well, tying up eight people takes more than ten minutes, and you all said the guy was there for less then ten minutes." Frank said.

Mr Anderson sighed.

"Alright, he was there for almost an hour. He came in and started shouting. He told us to get down on the floor. We did. Then he told Simmons to give him all the money we had. He only got about 500 dollars." Mr Anderson said.

"But he shot Simmons and Carter before he tied you up." Ryan said, "Our ME says that time of death is at 6am."

"Yes, it only took two minutes for him to enter the bank, get the money and shoot them."

"Why them? Why Simmons and Carter?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know."

"Did he wear a mask?" Frank asked.

"Yes, a black mask, everything he wore was black." Mr Anderson said.

"How tall was he?" Ryan asked, "And are you sure that it was a man?"

"About 6 feet or so." Mr Anderson said, "Yes, it was a man. He had a mans voice."

"Okay, why did you lie to us?" Frank asked, "Why didn't you just tell us the truth from the beginning?"

Mr Anderson didn't answer.

"He did something more didn't he?" Ryan asked, "He didn't just walk around in the bank for one hour, doing nothing."

"No, he um... he raped two of my female employers." Mr Anderson said.

Ryan nodded.

"I won't say there names." Mr Anderson said.

"It's alright." Ryan said, "You can go now. But we might come back if we have more questions."

Mr Anderson nodded.

"Oh and don't lie to the police ever again." Frank said.

"Wait one more question, did Simmons scratch the robber?" Ryan asked.

"No, she didn't." Mr Anderson said.

**-I-**

**09:00**

"Ms Simmons sure did scratch someone." Alexx said.

"Yeah, but Valer's test resuslts says it's female DNA." Eric said, "And it belongs to Tiffany Simmons."

"Melissa Simmon's sister?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, Tiffany is in the system for car theft." Eric said, "Officers are bringing her in right now."

"Okay, well, Melissa Simmons was shot at close range. Hugh Carter was not." Alexx said.

"But they were lying next to each other." Ryan said.

"Maybe the robber, or maybe we should say killer, dragged Carter next to Simmons" Frank said.

"Did the bank manager say anything about that?" Natalia asked.

"No, but we didn't ask." Ryan said, "We'll bring him in again and ask. But we also have to talk to his female employers."

"And see which two that were raped." Calleigh said, "This guy really likes to hurt people. First he shoots two innocent people and then he rapes two others"

"Yeah, and he's not going to stop until we find him." Eric said, "Anything else?"

"Well, bullets. But that's for Callleigh to tell us about." Alexx said, "But I couldn't find anything else from our victims."

"Okay, Calleigh?" Frank asked.

"Right, well the bullets are 45 caliber from a Automatic Colt Pistol." Calleigh said.

"Isn't that a very old gun?" Ryan asked.

"It's date of introduction was 1926." Calleigh said.

"Does that get us anywhere?" Frank asked.

"No, not really." Calleigh said, "We know what weapon the guy uses, but we're no closer on finding him."

"Alright, well, let's talk to female employers." Eric said.

**--**

"So, out of ten employers your are four girls. And with Simmon's gone. You're only three." Frank said.

"And two of you could have important evidence from the killer on you." Ryan said.

"You know about...?" One of the women asked.

"The rapes? Yes." Ryan said, "We are very sorry for that. But we need to know which two of you that were raped. You could have evidence on you that could help us nail the guy who did this."

The three women sighed.

"He raped me." On of them said.

"And you are?" Frank asked.

"Juliana Garcia."

"Ms Garcia, we're very sorry." Ryan said.

Juliana nodded.

"He raped me too." A 2nd woman said, "I'm Marie Russel."

"And who are you?" Frank asked the third woman.

"Emily Russel, Marie's sister."

"Alright, girls, we are going to split you up now. Each of you is going to talk to one or two of us." Ryan said.

The women nodded.

Ms Garcia stayed with Ryan and Frank. Marie Russel went into another room with Calleigh and Natalia. And Emily Russel went into a room with Eric.

"So Ms Garcia, what do you remember from the robbery?" Ryan asked.

"I remember the man entering the bank. The door wasn't looked, it never is when we are there." Juliana said, "He told Melissa to give him money. So she went behind the cash desks to get the money. The rest of us were placed in a half-circle. Then he told Melissa to stand infront of the circle and face us. And the there was this loud bang. Melissa fell to the floor." Jualiana said, "Then he shot Hugh, and dragged him next to Melissa."

Ryan and Frank were both wondering why Mr Anderson hadn't told them about the half-circle and that Hugh had been dragged next to Melissa.

"Were you looking the whole time?" Frank asked.

"I tried not to, but I thought maybe I would recognize him." Juliana said, "It was horrible."

"We understand." Ryan said, "Were Mr Anderson looking at the floor?"

"Yes, all the time, I think."

"Alright, then what happened?" Frank asked.

"He grabbed my legs and... pulled down my pants... then he... well." Jualiana said.

"Okay, and then he went after Marie?" Ryan asked.

Juliana nodded.

"She fought with him, but she wasn't strong enough." Jualiana said, "And he pointed the gun to her head."

"Did he wear gloves?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, he even took the time to use a condom." Juliana said.

"Okay, have you had someone check you up at the hospital?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, but if you are looking for evidence, I am willing to go through it again." Juliana said.

"Thank you." Ryan said.

**--**

"He used a condom." Marie said, "He pointed a gun to my head and forced himself into me." Tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Natalia said, "Did he ever say anything?"

"You mean except that he would kill me if I didn't stop fighting? No." Marie said.

"Did you get checked up at the hospital?" Calleigh asked.

"No."

"Would you let a nurse do that?" Calleigh asked.

"Why?"

"Well, to see if you're injured and to collect any possible evidence that you might have from the killer." Natalia said.

"Okay."

Both Calleigh and Natalia knew that they wouldn't find much since the guy had used a condom.

"Excuse me for a minute." Calleigh said and left the room.

_Here we go again. Damn nausea!_ She thought.

**--**

"Alright, so you never looked at the man?" Eric asked Emily.

"No, I was just looking at the floor. Most of us did." She said.

"Okay, did he say anything?"

"Well, he told Melissa to give him money and then stand infront of us. Then he just shot Hugh, without saying anything. The he just told Marie to not fight with him."

"Was there anything else about him that was very odd?" Eric asked.

"Odd how?"

"How he talked, his voice, his walking, anything?"

"Well, he was coughing many times. And clearing his throat." Emily said, "He seemed to have som trouble keeping his voice steady."

"Did he seem nervous?"

"No, he seemed confident." Emily said, "Maybe he just had a sore throat."

"Alright, well, did anyone in any way scratch him or bite him?" Eric asked.

"No, no one dared to touch him."

"Okay, thank you for your time." Eric said.

**-I-**

**18:30**

_Oh my god! Just like I suspected. What will Ryan think? Do I want his? Does he? This is so weird!_ Calleigh thought. She was standing in the bathroom in her and Ryan's house. Ryan was outside, knocking on the door.

"Cal honey, you've been in there for thirty minutes, are you alright?" He asked.

_How do I break the news to him? Pull yourself together Cal, you're a strong woman!_

"Cal?"

"Dammit Ryan, give me a minute!" Calleigh growled.

"Cal, you've had thirty already. What's wrong?"

"Just shut up for a minute will ya?"

"Okay okay."

_Breathe Calleigh, breathe! You can do this!_

Calleigh took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

"What's wrong Calleigh?" Ryan asked.

"I have to think about something Ryan." Calleigh said.

"What is it?" He asked, "Look you've been acting so strange lately, you can tell me anything you know that right?"

Calleigh nodded.

"So, do you care to share what it is that's bothering you?" Ryan asked.

_Bothering. Should this really be bothering me?_ Calleigh thought.

"Wait a minute. I feel so messed up." Calleigh said.

"Why?"

"I don't know how to feel."

"About what?"

"Ryan, I have to tell you. But I don't know if I want this myself." She said.

"Are you afraid that I'll get mad?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh nodded.

"I won't get mad at you Cal." Ryan smiled, "I can never be mad at you."

_He is saying that now. I even pushed him to marry me. He was never ready. Was he?_

"No, it's too sudden. I mean I pushed you to marry me." Calleigh said.

Ryan looked shocked at Calleigh. His wife had never acted like this before. Calleigh was always so confident and calm.

"No you didn't." He said.

"So you're telling me that you didn't propose because you knew how much I wanted it? That you didn't do because you were afraid you'd lose me if you didn't?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, I didn't." Ryan said, "I asked you because I wanted you to become my wife. I wanted to marry the love of my life. I was ready."

"Well, what if you're not ready for this?" Calleigh asked.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan..." Calleigh said, "I'm pregnant."

**-I-**

"Do you still hate Tuesdays?" Horatio smirked at Eric.

"No, not anymore." Eric panted, "Wow, that was amazing. You are amazing. You always are."

"Well, so are you Eric." Horatio smiled.

"Oh god Horatio, that was intense." Eric panted.

"I told you I knew how to make you happy on the day that you hate." Horatio grinned.

"Sorry for doubting you." Eric chuckled.

"You are forgiven." Horatio grinned.

"So, on Sunday it's my turn to make you happy on the day that you hate." Eric grinned and gave Horatio a kiss.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: So what day of the week do you hate and love? **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**October 28, 08:00**

"You two are looking suprisingly happy at eight in the morning. On a Wednesday." Frank said as Ryan and Calleigh entered the break room.

"That's because we have some good news." Ryan smiled.

"Oh my god! I know what it is!" Alexx exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is what you think." Calleigh chuckled.

"I know too." Natalia smiled, "It can only be one thing."

"Yes it is." Calleigh smiled.

"Am I the only one here that don't understand?" Eric asked.

"I'm pregnant." Calleigh smiled.

Frank, Eric and all the lab techs gaped at her. Alexx and Natalia shrieked of joy.

Then all the women embraced Calleigh in a hug. Valera tried to get into the group hug, but her big belly made it difficult for her to squeez in.

"Okay, woman with triplets, coming through! Make way!" Valera said and pushed everyone away to give Calleigh a hug.

"We have to buy clothes!" Alexx smiled, "I love buying baby clothes."

"Do you know how far you are?" Frank asked.

"No, not yet. My doctor's appointment is next week." Calleigh smiled

"Well, congratulations Cal." Eric smiled and hugged her.

"Thank Eric, thank you all."

"Yeah, congrats Calleigh." Frank smiled.

"Thanks Frank." Calleigh said, "Oh and we have already decided who we'd like as the godfather and godmother to our child."

"Yeah, and the godmother will be Natalia." Ryan smiled.

"And the godfather will be everybody's favorite human teddy bear, Frank." Calleigh smiled, "If you both want it of course."

"Really?" Frank asked.

Calleigh nodded.

"Thank you, I'd love to be the godfather." Frank smiled. Everybody could see how much it meant for him to be chosen as the godfather.

"And I'd love to be the godmother." Natalia smiled.

Ryan and Calleigh hadn't had any trouble deciding the godmother and godfather. Natalia and Frank was one of their best friends. And everybody knew that Frank was like an uncle to Calleigh.

"We're having a baby boom in our big family." Alexx grinned, "Elena, Valera and now Calleigh."

"That's five babies." Valera smiled.

**-I-**

"Sit Waldo. Sit, come on, sit." Horatio said. He was trying to train Waldo in sitting and lying down. He was holding some dog candy in his hand, but Waldo refused to sit. He wanted the candy, but he wasn't going to sit down for it.

"Come on Waldo, just sit will ya?" Horatio sighed, "Alright, Rascall, come here... sit, come on, sit."

Horatio's cell phone started ringing.

"Horatio." He answered.

_"Hey, Horatio, it's Calleigh, can I come to your place for lunch today. I have something to tell you and I want to do it in person."_ Calleigh said on the other end.

"Sure Calleigh, no problem. Just don't bring a camera." He said.

Calleugh laughed.

_"I promise I won't take a picture of ya."_

"Good, I'll see ya at lunch then."

_"Should I bring anything?"_

"Nah, I'll cook something for you."

_"Alright, see ya."_

"Bye."

Horatio hung up and looked at Waldo and Rascall. They were about 18 weeks old, and so far they had been biting furniture, shoes, clothes and Horatio and Eric.

Though they were starting to learn not to do it.

"Please sit Waldo. Please." Horatio said, "Come on! Waldo, sit... okay, lay down then. You are never going to do it are ya?"

**-I-**

**12:15**

Calleigh tried not to laugh when she saw Horatio in the doorway. He really looked funny with all the red dots in his face, and on his arms.

"Oh god ahead and laugh." Horatio grinned.

"I'm sorry, but you do look funny." Calleigh laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Horatio chuckled, "I have Eric teasing me and laughing at me all the time."

"Well, you only have about twelve-ten days left of that." Calleigh grinned, "Hey Waldo and Rascall."

Calleigh bent down to pet the dogs.

"They're getting bigger and bigger." She smiled.

"Yeah, imagine when they're full grown." Horatio said, "I just made some pasta for lunch."

"Oh that's sound so great! I haven't eaten pasta in ages."

Horatio had prepared for lunch on the back porch.

"So, what are the news?" Horatio asked.

"Well, guess." Calleigh grinned.

"Hmm... you have bought a porsh?"

"No."

"You've beated Frank in poker?"

"No, but I wish." Calleigh chukled.

"Okay... you are... oh my, you're pregnant?"

"That is correct Lt." Calleigh smiled.

"Really? That's great!" Horatio smiled and gave Calleigh and hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Yeah, it's great." Calleigh smiled.

"But you're having doubts?" Horatio asked. He knew that Calleigh was thinking alot about her pregnancy.

"No, or.. I don't know, I don't know if I'm ready." She said, "Or if I'll be a good mother."

"Calleigh, you'll be a great mother. And Ryan will be a great father." Horatio said, "You never have to worry about being a bad parent."

"Yeah, but I'm so afraid of getting depressed and push away my child. Or simply being too lazy to take care of him or her."

Horatio knew what it was about. She was afraid that she'd end up like her own parents. Her mother had never really had the energy to take care of Calleigh or care much about what she did. And her father had been too drunk to notice anything about his daughter.

Horatio mentally cursed at her parents, for treating their daughter like that.

"Calleigh, you're afraid of being like your parents, right?"

Calleigh nodded.

"Well, you won't be like them." He said, "I know that you are already so much unlike them. You take care of yourself and the people around you. And you know how to treat a child."

"Yeah, but I still have doubts." She said.

"But it will go away as soon as you see your baby." Horatio smiled, "I know that you're afraid of being what your parents are. But I know that it won't happen."

Calleigh smiled at Horatio.

"You're right." She said.

He gave her a smile.

"But you should talk to Ryan about this too." He said.

"I will tonight." She said, "And you should see him, he is so happy."

"That I don't doubt." Horatio smiled.

"And we've chosen Frank and Natalia as the godparents."

"Great choices. Frank must have been very touched by that." Horatio smiled.

"He was." Calleigh smiled.

**-I-**

**14:30**

The murderous robber had struck again. He had robbed another small bank, and shot two people. A man and a woman.

"911 call came in fifteen minutes ago." Eric said as Calleigh, Alexx, Natalia and Ryan approached the scene.

"Who are the victims?" Ryan asked.

"Stacey Heart and Adrian Bale." Eric said, "Placed next to each other. Only five peopled worked at this bank. Now they're only three left."

"Oh no." Alexx said as she kneeled down next to the bodies.

"What? Do you know the victims?" Calleigh asked.

"Don't you recognize Stacey?" Alexx asked.

They all looked a little closer and they did recognize her. Everybdy except Ryan and Natalia, who had never met Stacey Heart before.

"Who is she?" Ryan asked, "I've never met her."

"Well, Heart is her maiden name. She was married once. And then her last name was Tripp." Alexx said.

"This is Frank's ex-wife?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, don't let Frank enter the scene. I'll talk him." Calleigh said.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think that I can keep him calm." Calleigh said.

"Frank should be here soon." Eric said.

Calleigh nodded.

"Well, they were both shot in the head." Alexx said, "TOD is an hour ago."

"So once again our guy spent one hour in the bank. He shoots Stacey and Bale first."

"Probably forced one of the to give him money." Ryan said.

"Yeah, the three employers who are left are all men." Eric said.

"You mean, he might not have raped them?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, exactly. But we have to ask." Eric said.

"Eric you talk to the employers, Ryan and I process." Calleigh said.

Eric nodded and approached three men that were staning behind the crime scene tape.

"Hi, I'm Dt Delko. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, a guy in black clothes entered the bank. He started shouting and told us to get down on the floor in a half-circle." One of the men said.

"Alright, what are your names?" Eric asked.

"I'm Steven Hill, bank manager." The first man said.

"I'm Justin Baker and this is Freddy Holmes."

"Alright, did he wear a mask?"

"Yes, a black mask." Steven said.

"Did he um, cough?"

"What?" Justin asked, "Cough?"

"Yes, did he cough or clear his throat very much. Like something was wrong?"

"Well, yeah, a couple of times I guess." Justin said.

"What happened after he told you to sit in a half-circle?"

"Well, he told Stacey to give him all the money from the cash desks. Then he told her to stand infront of us." Freddy said.

"Then he shot her." Justin said.

"And that's when Adrian tried to attack him, but the guy knocked him down and shot him." Steven said.

"Did he drag him next to Stacey?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Steven said.

"Okay, did he do anything else?"

"Like what?" Steven asked.

"Were anyone of you raped?"

"What? No." Freddy said, "He just tied us up and walked around us for one hour."

"Okay, thank you very much." Eric said and left.

Calleigh noticed that Frank approached the scene. She quickly walked towards him.

"Frank, we need to talk." She said and dragged him away from the scene, to a more quiet place.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, there was a man and a woman shot." She said, "And you know the woman very well."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Frank... it's Stacey."

Frank looked shocked at Calleigh. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The mother of his daughters, and his greatest love was dead.

"No, you're lying." He said.

"Frank, I really wish I was."

"No, Calleigh, this is some sick joke. I don't believe you."

"Frank." Calleigh said.

"What am I going to tell my daughers?" He asked. Tears started falling down his cheeks.

"I don't know." Calleigh said, "I'm so sorry Frank."

Calleigh embraced Frank in a hug. Frank was a strong man, and he rarely cried. But now he let his tears fall. He didn't care who saw it.

**-I-**

**18:00**

The death of Stacey hit Frank and his daughters the hardest. But Alexx and Horatio were also very sad. They had known Stacey for many years.

Calleigh and Eric, had only met her once or twice. And Ryan and Natalia had never met her.

Horatio was sitting on the back porch. Silently grieving Stacey. Eric was holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry H." Eric said.

"Yeah, me too."

"I only met her once or twice." Eric said.

"Yeah, she prefered to be on her own or with her daughters." Horatio said, "She had some trouble meeting new people sometimes."

Eric nodded.

"Someone's at the door." He said and got up.

Eric opened the door and found Madeline, Frank's youngest daughter outside.

"Hi uncle Eric." She said and stepped inside.

She threw her arms around his neck and started crying.

Eric embraced her.

"Oh Madeline, I'm so sorry." Eric said.

"Daddy is so angry and sad. He's at home cursing and throwing thing at the walls." Madeline said.

Madeline let go of Eric and ran out to the back porch. She jumped up into Horatio's arms.

"You have to talk to Daddy." Madeline sobbed, "He's so confused, angry and sad. He says he doesn't know what to do."

"Oh sweetie, it's hard." Horatio said, "It's hard for all of you."

"I know. And my sisters are just at their homes. They won't anser the phone or the door."

"They won't let you inside their homes?" Eric asked.

"They're so sad. I don't think they understood that someone was knocking on the door or calling them." Madeline sobbed.

"It's okay sweetie, everything will be alright." Horatio said, "I'll go see how your father is doing."

"And tell him I love him." Madeline said.

"I will sweetie."

Horatio gave Madeline a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Madeline asked Eric.

"Of course you can, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'd like some food."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, thank you uncle Eric."

"Anytime kiddo." Eric said.

**--**

Horatio had been knocking and calling Frank for five minutes. He remembered that Frank had given him a key to his house years ago. So Horatio used it and went inside.

There were broken vases and photos everywhere. Everything was dark.

Horatio found Frank on the back porch.

"I know, Madeline is with you." Frank said when he saw Horatio.

"Yeah, and she's worried abut you."

"Yeah, I guess I must have scared her when I started throwing things around." Frank sighed.

"She tried calling her sisters, but they won't answer the phone or open their doors." Horatio said, "She's 15 years old Frank, and she's scared by her own father and her sisters won't let her in."

"I know. I'm sorry." Frank said.

"You shouldn't apologize to me." Horatio said, "But Madeline understand why you reacted the way you did. I think she's still in shock that her mother is gone. It hasn't really sunk in yet."

"I still shoudn't forget my daughter." Frank said, "That's unforgivable."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Horatio said, "She's not mad at you. She told me to tell you that she loves you."

"But I still forgot about her." Frank said, "And she's my little girl."

"She might want to spend the night at mine and Eric's place." Horatio said.

"Yeah, it might be best for now. Just tonight at least. But I'll call her." Frank said.

"Okay. Goodnight Frank." Horatio said.

"Goodnight."

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**October 29, 10:00**

"What do we know about this murderer?" Calleigh asked.

The team was in the layout room. Trying to figure out the killer/robber's next move.

"That he attacks banks with very little security." Ryan said, "He choses banks that has surveillance cameras that doesn't work."

"And he shots one woman and one man." Eric said, "The woman first."

"He want the woman to give him money. And so far he has only gotten away with 800 dollars." Natalia said.

"He tells his hostage to sit down in a half-circle." Frank said, "And the woman is always shot facing the circle. And in the first robbery he raped two women."

"While the man is shot sitting down and then dragged next to the woman." Calleigh said.

"What does he tie the employers together with?" Ryan asked.

"Cables." Eric said.

"And he's wearing gloves. So far I haven't found any fingerprints on the victims." Alexx said.

"And not the cables either." Eric said, "And no shoeprints."

"So how do we fins this guy?" Natalia asked.

"We make sure that all small banks with security systems that doesn't work are warned." Calleigh said.

"Can't we give them protection?" Natalia asked.

"There are over 15 small banks in Miami." Frank said, "And I already asked the Chief. He said no."

"So we have to wait for him to rob another bank and shoot two more people, hoping that he makes a mistake?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, afraid so." Eric said, "But isn't it weird that there weren't any costumers at the last robbery?"

"No, that bank wasn't very big and was actually on the way of bankruptcy." Frank said, "They barely ever had any costumers."

"Maybe we can make a geographic map of the crimes." Ryan said, "See if there's a pattern."

"And you think you can find that with only two crime scenes?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot." Ryan said.

"Do it Ryan." Calleigh said.

**-I-**

Joseph tried not to laugh as he saw Horatio at the door. Horatio sighed.

"It's okay. Laugh." He said.

"It is funny." Joseph laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Horatio said, "Come on in."

Joseph walked inside the house. Waldo and Rascall immediately ran towards him and demanded that he scratched their bellys.

"They just keep getting bigger and bigger." Joseph smiled.

"Yeah, just wait ´til they're full grown." Horatio said.

"I brought an early lunch with me. Pizza." Joseph said.

"Great, let's eat out on the porch."

Joseph and Horatio walked out to the back porch. It was raining outside. But the porch had a roof over it. Waldo and Rascall didn't care about the rain. They ran straight out on the backyard and rolled around in the grass.

"Great. You're doing it on purpose arent' ya?" Horatio asked the puppies.

They just looked at him with a mischievous glance in their eyes.

"So Joseph, what's bothering you?"

"No one can hide anything from you can they?" Joseph asked.

"No, not really." Horatio grinned.

"I met a woman three weeks ago. She's very nice and we are really getting along great."

"And you're worried about how Eric will react?"

"Yes, also how you will react."

"Me?" Horatio asked.

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"Because you're family. And for me it's very important that my family like the person that I date. Especially after Raquel." Joseph said.

Horatio was a bit shocked. He had not idea that Joseph saw him as family in that way. A son-in-law, yes. But not as important as this.

"Well, I'm honored that you see me like that. I didn't think that I was that much of family to you." Horatio said.

"You have become more and more family every month. Especially after we got shot." Joseph said.

Horatio nodded.

"So what do you think?" Joseph asked.

"Well, I think that I'm going to like her. I trust your judgement." Horatio smiled, "Have you told your daughters?"

"No, I'm afraid that they'll interrogate her. Or take her to your ME Alexx." Joseph chuckled, "I don't want them to tell her what would happen to her if she hurt me."

"Then tell them not to do it." Horatio said, "If you tell them how important she is to you. Then they won't take her to Alexx."

"And what about Eric?" Joseph asked.

"You think he'll react differently than your daughters?"

"Yes, I do. I think that he might be, I'm not sure. Maybe um, defensive because it's his father's girlfriend."

"Because of what happened with Raquel?"

"Yeah, I think he'll be afraid that this woman will turn out to be just like his mother." Joseph said.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Joseph. Everybody knows that you would never date a woman like Raquel."

"Yet I stayed with Raquel for many many years." Joseph said.

"You said yourself that she wasn't always crazy. That she was once a loving woman, with alot of energy. That wouldn't hurt a soul." Horatio said.

Joseph sighed. Horatio was right.

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, sometimes." Horatio said, "Or maybe it's just the fact that everybody expects me to be right that scares me."

Joseph nodded.

"What's her name?" Horatio asked, "The woman that you're dating?"

"Lucia Muranes."

"I'm happy for you." Horatio smiled.

"Thank you." Joseph smiled, "I have to go to the bank. I have to transfer some money from my bank account to my children's."

"You sold your boat?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, and my old house. I now live in an apartment." Joseph smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us so we could have helped you move?"

"Miguel helped me. And I'm going to show you the apartment this weekend." Joseph smiled, "Don't tell Eric or his sisters."

"I won't." Horatio said, "It was nice having lunch with you Joseph."

"My pleasure."

**-I-**

**10:20**

Frank was sitting on a bench outside the PD entrance. Calleigh saw him and sat down next to him.

"How are you doing Frank?" She asked.

"I've been better." He said, "When Stacey filed for divorce it broke my heart. I have always loved her and I always will.  
"She loved you too." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, she just couldn't handle my job anymore. Stacey was the kind of person that stayed home. She never went out and the only people she knew was me and the girls."

"Did you talk much to her after your divorce?"

"Not really. We met sometimes at Madeline's soccer games. But we never said much to each other." Frank said, "It hurt too much."

Calleigh nodded. It was hard seeing Frank so fragile and sad. Nobody was used to it, not even Frank himself. Yet he didn't hide his sadness or anger. He showed it. It didn't matter who saw it. Calleigh knew that he didn't hide it because Frank thought, that if you lost someone that you truly loved, then there is no shame in showing how it affects you.

"Do you think I should take myself off this case?" Frank asked.

"Not if you think that you can handle it." Calleigh said, "I'll take off it if I see that you can't cope."

"Good." Frank said, "I've been thinking about the case by the way."

"And?"

"And mabe this guy is high one something." Frank said, "He could be seeing things."

"Yeah, there is a possibility of that." Calleigh said.

"But it's also a very big chance that he's not high."

"Yeah, I think he's planning it ahead. Maybe no the murders. But which banks to attack." Calleigh said, "Which is why he might have a geographical pattern, like Ryan said."

"None of the witnesses said anything about an escape vehicle?" Frank asked.

"No."

"So he might live close to the banks." Frank said, "Close enough to completely dissappear in just a few minutes."

"You're right, people would notice a man with a black mask running dow the street. Not to mention that he must have blood on his clothes."

"Unless he changes his clothes somwhere." Frank said.

"Yeah, but changing clothes on the street in the afternoon is not something you do easy." Calleigh said, "It could have been easy to do it at around 7am, after the first robbery. But not after the 2nd one."

"Unless he found an abonded house." Frank said, "But that isn't easy to find in the middle of the city."

"We really have to figure out how he escapes." Calleigh said, "Now I feel sick again."

"Nobody ever said that being pregnant was easy." Frank grinned.

"Ugh, I know." Calleigh sighed, "Excuse me."

**-I-**

**12:00**

"Hey Waldo. Hey Rascall." Eric smiled as he entered his house. He bent down to scratch the dogs.

"Horatio, I'm home!"

He didn't hear any answer. He walked inside the living room, but there was no sign of Horatio there.

He looked inside the bathroom, kitchen and on the porch. No Horatio.

_Eric you idiot. Check the bedroom!_ He thought to himself.

Eric found his lover in the bedroom. Buried under the covers. Sleeping. He felt his forehead.

"Well, you definetely have a fever." Eric said. He genty caressed his cheek.

Horatio stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Now I'm really really really miserable." He said.

Eric chuckled.

"Because of your fever?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I have a fever AND chicken pox."

"Aww, poor Lt." Eric said, "I just hope that you don't get pneumonia. Sometimes that happens to adults with chicken pox."

"Great. The last thing I need."

"I just said that it could happen." Eric said, "Not it had happened already."

"Yeah, but it probably will." Horatio whined, "I seem to have bad luck lately. Waldo and Rascall won't sit when I ask them do. Or lay down. I'm covered with red dots. And now I have fever."

Eric layed down next to Horatio under the covers.

"I'm sorry H." He said.

"You don't have to be." Horatio said, "But you have to buy ice cream for me. I'm sick. And when I'm sick I eat ice cream."

"I can do that. I'll buy some after my shift is over." Eric smiled.

"Thank you, now please just hold me."

Eric smiled and embraced Horatio.

"By the way, Alexx might come over after work to check on you."

"Tell her that it's okay for her to laugh at me." Horatio said, "I know I look funny."

"Alright, I will." Eric smiled and gave Horatio a kiss.

**-I-**

**13:00**

"Everybody get down to the floor!" A man with a black mask shouted and shot at the roof.

Joseph, all the other costumers and the employers all crouched to the floor.

"You there." The man said and pointed his gun at a female employer, "Give me all the money you have from the cash desks."

The man started coughing and clearing his throat.

Joseph knew right away that this was the man that the police were looking for. He had heard it on the news.

The woman quickly emptied all the cash desks and gave the money in a bag to the robber.

"Alright, I want everybody to sit in a half-circle. Facing the shops across the street." The man said, "Not you." He told the female employer.

"Stand infront of the circle."

The woman stood infront of the circle. She cried. She knew that he'd shoot her.

The man pulled the trigger and the woman fell down to the floor with a bullet in her head.

Some people screamed and said, "Please don't shoot us."

"Shut up!" The robber screamed.

Then the sound of sirens was heard and three police cars stopped right outside the bank. The entire front side of the bank was glass.

The robber noticed that, but he aso noticed that the bank had blinds.

"You there." He pointed at Joseph, "Close the blinds."

"What if I don't?" Joseph asked, he feared that once he had done what the robbed had asked, he be shot.

"Do you want to die?" The robber asked.

Joseph shook his head and stood up.

He started closing the blinds. Praying that he'd survive this.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: You know you want to review, lol.**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to practice with an ME." Jason explained to Valera.

Jason and Valera had just finished their lunch, and Jason was going to drop off Valera at the lab.

He had been checking up what he had to do to become a medical examiner.

"How long will that take?" Valera asked.

"About three years." Jason said, "It's a paid-on-the job system."

"So you'll get paid to practice with an ME?"

"Yeah." Jason smiled, "I'm really looking forward to this."

"Don't you need a degree in pathology?"

"I already have one."

"Alright, good. So, are you going to practice with Alexx?" Valera asked.

"I was hoping I could. I'll see if she can help me with that." Jason said, "Has she ever had a student with her?"

"Not that I know of." Valera said, "But I don't think it will be a problem for you. Why don't you talk with her now."

"Seems like a good idea." Jason smiled.

He parked the car at the lab parking lot and went inside with Valera.

Valera started walking towards the stairs.

"You are not taking the stairs!" Jason said.

Valera glared at him.

"Jason, don't tell a pregnant woman what she is or is not supossed to do." She growled.

"It's not a good idea."

"I need the exercise."

"Exercise? Why?"

"I'm fat." Valera groaned and started walking up the stairs.

Jaosn grabbed her arm.

"Val, it's too many stairs." He said, "The lab is at the top floor. The forth one."

"Jason." Valera growled.

"Honey, baby, my sweet pregnant woman." Jason smiled, "You are not fat. You're pregnant with triplets. Not fat. And I don't want you to walk up the stairs, it's not a good idea."

Valera sighed. She always surrendered when he called her honey, baby, my sweet pregnant woman. Always.

"Okay, let's take the elevator." She said.

Jason gave her a big smile and a kiss as a thank you.

When they stepped out of the elevator at the lab, they met the team.

"She tried to take the stairs didn't she?" Calleigh asked grinning.

"Has she tried it before?" Jason asked shocked.

"Yes, everyday." Ryan said, "But we don't allowe her to do it."

"I'm fat." Valera groaned.

"Val, I told you you're not fat." Jason said.

"Is that what pregnant women think?" Ryan asked, "Will you do the same Calleigh?"

"Probably." Calleigh grinned.

"But she won't be as fat as me. I'm huge. And in two months I have to stop working." Valera groaned.

The team chuckled.

"Well, we really have to go. There is a hostage situation at a small bank down the street. The police got there fast because Ryan think he may have found a geographical pattern." Frank said.

"What is it?" Valera asked.

"The first two banks are only seven buildings apart." Ryn said, "And the one that we're going to right now is only five buldings away from Mr Hill's bank."

"Alright, I hope you catch this guy. Bye." Valera said.

The team said goodbye and left in the elevator.

"Now Jason, you'll go talk to Alexx and I'll go check up on the DNA in my lab." Valera smiled and kissed Jason goodbye.

**--**

"So you want to make a career change huh?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah, being a doctor is not my dream job anymore." Jason said, "I really want this Alexx."

Alexx nodded.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." She said, "I don't mind taking you in as my student. But I just want to make sure that it's alright with the Chief too."

"I understand."

"I'll let you know how it's going to be as soon as possible." Alexx smiled.

Jason smiled back.

"If I'm allowed to be your student, does it mean that I'll be going to all your crime scenes? Even the ones in the middle of the night?"

"Well, we're only called in if the Night Shift needs it." Alexx said, "And you don't have to come with me in the beginning."

Jason nodded.

"What did your mama say?" Alexx asked grinning.

"She was shocked, I knew she would be that. But she accepted it." Jason chuckled.

"Worried about her son isn't she?"

"Yeah, she thinks that I'll change my mind or become... strange, if I work with dead people." Jason said.

"Well, you might get a little bit strange." Alexx smirked, "You never now what lurks in the morgue."

**-I-**

**13:20**

"Why are they here? How did they show up so fast!" The robber asked no one in particular. He kept on coughing and clearing his throat.

Joseph got a feeling that the robber/killer was OCD.

As soon as someone moved the slightest in the half-circle he'd start yelling that they screwed everything up. That they needed to stay the way they did.

Not to mention that Joseph had heard that he always shot a woman first, and then a man.

"They don't want to hurt you." Joseph said. He tried to make the robber understand that this could either end in a hard way or easy way.

"I don't care. They shouldn't be here. I didn't count on that."

"You've planned this?" Joseph asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" The robber asked and pointed his gun at Joseph, "Are you an undercover cop?"

"No, I just want to understand."

"Shut up!"

Joseph nodded, "Okay, calm down. I won't say anything more."

The robber coughed.

**--**

Outside the bank the team and almot twenty officers were standing. Waiting for the robber to surrender or at least release the hostage. They had tried calling in to the bank, but the robber had not answered.

They were all unaware of that Joseph was inside the bank.

The media had started arriving. Erica Sykes was one of all reporters on the scene. She kept on talking about how the robber was unstabil and had shot a young boy. She also said that he had raped two women from the first robbery.

"How did she know about that?" Eric asked, "Nobody except us knew about the raped women."

"She probably paid someone at the hospital." Frank said, "We should find out who that is."

"Did she say that the robber shot a young boy?" Natalia asked, "That isn't true."

"She's trying to create panic. She wants to be famous as the reporter who warned people about one of the worst criminals of our time. So she makes things up." Ryan said.

"Why can't you tell her to stop?" Natalia asked.

"I've tried, she wont do it." Ryan said.

"Can't we just, I don't know, shoot her?" Calleigh asked.

"Calleigh! You can't do that." Ryan said.

"What if I slip and just happen to pull the trigger?" She asked.

"Calleigh." Ryan warned.

"Sorry, I just wish she would shut up."

"Me too." Eric said, The he suddenly remembered something, "Calleigh, you aren't supossed to be here."

"What?" She asked.

"You're pregnant. You should only be in the lab." Eric said, "I'm so used of you being allowed to come with us, that I completely forgot that you can't be here if you're pregnant."

"I forgot that too." Ryan said.

Calleigh sighed.

"Please, can't I stay?" She pleaded.

**--**

**13:30**

"Argh! Stop calling!" The robber shouted and shot at the phone. It stopped ringing.

"It's the police. They want to talk to you." Joseph said.

The robber glared at him and pointed the gun at his head.

"I thought I told you to shut up." He said.

"Sorry." Joseph said.

"Sorry isn't good enough old man. Stand up." The robber said.

Joseph stood up. The robber grabbed his arm and pushed Joseph infront of him. Towards the door.

"Stay infront of me the whole time or I'll blow your brains out." The robber hissed as he opened the door.

All the cops aimed their guns at the robber.

Eric gasped as he saw his father, he looked into his eyes. Trying to make him understand that everything was going to be alright.

"Don't follow me!" The robber shouted. He moved towards a small red car. It had no license plates.

No one had noticed the car parked on the street before. It was now obvious that it was the robber's car.

The robber opened the passenger door.

"If you follow me I'll blow the brains out on this old man." The robber said.

He climbed inside the car, still holiding onto Joseph. The robber climbed over the passenger seat and on to the driver seat. Joseph sat down in the passenger seat.

"Buckle up." The robber said.

Joseh nodded and buckled up. The robber started the car and turned out on the road.

He opened the window and aimed his gun at the group of cops. The he started shooting at them. The officers started shooting back. But their bullets didn't make the robber stop. Soon the red car was out of sight.

"What are ya waiting for, drive after that SOB!" Frank shouted. Twelve officers got into their cars and drove after.

"Anybody hurt?" Ryan asked.

"I'm hit in the arm, sir." An officer said cluthing his arm.

Eric looked around. He saw Calleigh, Frank, Ryan and even some officers that he recognized.

"Natalia?" Eric said looking around.

"She's here!" Calleigh said as she saw Natalia's lifeless body behind a cop car. She was shot in the chest and it was bleeding very much.

"Get an ambulance here fast!" Eric said and kneeled down next to Natalia. He pressed his hands down over her wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

**-I-**

"Dammit! They're following us!" The robber growled as he spotted police cars in th rear-mirror.

"Open your door." He told Joseph.

Jospeh opened the passenger door.

"Get out." The robber said, "Jump out."

"Can't you slow down a little bit?" Joseph asked.

The car was driving very very fast and Joseph knew that if he jumped out of the car. He'd break something.

"I don't have time to slow down because you're a sissy." The robber growled, "Jump out or I'll push you out."

Joseph nodded. But right before he was going to jump out of the car. He grabbed the top of the robber mask, then he let himself fall out of the speeding car.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Natalia was rushed in to the ER, and quickly surrounded by nurses and doctors. Jason was the doctor in charge of Natalia, he had just started his shift.

_Oh God, Natalia!, _He thought as he saw her body on the gurney.

"She's bleeding very much." A nurse said.

Jason and the nurses desperatly tried to stop the blood flow. Natalia had get up to surgery.

Though the doctors wouldn't be able to operate on her until she was stable enough, and right now she was very unstabil.

Outside the ER room, Calleigh and Ryan watched as Jason and the nurses tried to save their friend.

Frank and Eric had gone after the robber and Joseph.

On the way to the hospital Ryan had called Alexx and Horatio and told them what happened. Both of them were on their way.

Ryan knew that Horatio had a fever, and had told him to stay at home. Horatio had of course refused, saying that he didn't care how sick he was, his CSI and friend was injuried and he refused to stay home. And he was also concerned about Joseph.

"Calleigh, Ryan!" Alexx called as she aproached them.

"Alexx, it doesn't look very good." Ryan said.

Then they heard the sound of a flatline!

"Shit, start chest compressions!" Jason said. A nurse did what he said, while Jason grabbed the paddles.

He charged them and then shouted clear. Natalia's body jerked, but she din't get a pulse.

Outside the room, Calleigh grabbed Ryan's hand and squeezed it hard. Begging God not to let Natalia die.

"Clear!" Jason shouted and once again Natalia's body jerked, but not pulse.

"Come on Nat, come on." Alexx said, "Come on girl, you're strong, you can do this."

"Clear!"

This time Natalia got a pulse!

"Alright, people let's get her stabilized, so we can move her." Jason said.

Alexx, told Ryan and Calleigh that they should all go to the waiting area.

Last time they had been at the hospital and been scared like this, was when Horatio and Joseph had been shot. Now Natalia had been shot.

"My stomach hurts." Calleigh said as she sat down in a chair.

"I'll find a doctor." Ryan said.

"Is that really necessary?" Calleigh asked.

"We should just make sure that there is nothing wrong." Ryan said and kissed Calleigh on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

"Alexx, do you think something could be wrong with my baby?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I don't think so sweetie. I think you're just worried." Alexx said and gave her a small smile.

Then Horatio appeared in the doorway.

"I know that it might not be the perfect time to laugh, but if you feel that you need to, then it's okay." Horatio said, "I know I look funny in chicken pox."

"I won't laugh honey." Alexx said. Horatio sat down next to her. Alexx touched his forehead and glared at him.

Horatio sighed.

"I know, I know." He said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Alexx asked.

"I don't care if I'm sick Alexx. Natalia is shot and I want to be here. She's our friend." Horatio said.

Alexx nodded, "Good answer."

Ryan appeared in the doorway with a doctor.

"Calleigh, this is Dr. Harry Boston, he says he could take a look at the baby." Ryan said.

"Something wrong?" Horatio asked.

"My stomach hurts, and we just want to be sure that nothing is wrong." Calleigh said and stood up.

She and Ryan followed the doctor to a room, to have their first ultrasound.

**-I-**

"Holy shit!" Frank said as he saw Joseph's body on the side of the road. Before he even had stopped the car, Eric opened the door and ran towards his father.

Some officers had stopped too, while others still tried to follow the robber.

"Dad, can you hear me?" Eric asked as he kneeled down next to his father.

Joseph groaned and opened his eyes, he tried to sit up, but Eric kept him down.

"Don't move dad." He said, "You could be seriously injuried."

"I knocked my head, that's all." Joseph groaned, and then gasped, "And maybe my ribs."

"Lay still, we don't know if you have any internal bleeding." Eric said, "Did he push you out?"

"No, I jumped out." Joseph said, "I took the mask with me."

Joseph lifted his hand up and showed Eric a black mask.

"Dad, he could have shot you!" Eric exclaimed.

"I was too fast for him. I just grabbed the mask and fell out." Joseph smirked, "That SOB got no chance against me."

"It was very brave Joseph." Frank said, "Very brave."

Joseph nodded a thank you and smiled.

"Please, tell me you can find him now." Joseph said.

"Yeah, I hope so. The mask must be filled with skincells." Eric said.

"He might have been sweating too." Frank said, "That's just one big black DNA bomb for us."

"I'm happy to hear that." Joseph said and then groaned.

"The ambulance should be here soon." Eric said, "I'm so glad that you're okay dad."

"Hey, you don't think I'd leave you and your sisters alone do you?" Joseph grinned, "But there is something I need to tell you all later."

Eric nodded, "Later."

The ambulance arrived and Joseph was put on a stretcher. Eric went with him, while Frank drove the evidence back to the lab.

**-I-**

**13:45**

Eric and Joseph arrived at the hospital. The EMT's wheeled Joseph into the ER.

A nurse told Eric to wait outside while they examined Joseph. Eric sighed and left his dad alone with the nurses and doctors.

He went to the waiting area and saw Alexx and Horatio.

"Horatio, you're sick." Eric said and sat down next to him.

"I know." Horatio said, he then told Eric the same thing he had told Alexx.

Eric smiled and gave him a kiss.

"How is Natalia by the way?" Eric asked.

"We don't know yet." Alexx said.

"Have you called her sisters?" Eric asked.

Alexx nodded, "They should be here soon."

"How's Joseph?" Horatio asked.

"He hit his head and ribs, that's all I know right now. But he's awake and guess what? He grabbed the robber's mask." Eric smiled.

"That's great, that means we got DNA." Horatio smiled, "I'll take a trip to the lab and..."

"No!" Alexx growled, "It's bad enough that you left your house, you have a fever Horatio, a high fever."

"But..."

"No buts!"

"But I love butts." Horatio smirked, "Especially Eric's."

Alexx glard at him, but couldn't help but to grin.

"Sorry." Horatio said, "Okay, I'll stay here."

Alexx nodded, "Good, and as soon as Natalia and Joseph are safe you go home and rest."

Horatio nodded.

"And Eric you make sure he stays home, handcuff him to the bed if you have to."

"That should be fun." Horatio whispered to Eric.

Eric smacked his arm, "She's right H."

"I know." Horatio said.

Jason appeared in the doorway. He looked almost relieved.

"Good news?" Alexx asked.

Jason nodded and sat down next to her.

"She's lost alot of blood, but we managed to fix that. And she hit her head when she fell to the ground, so she got a concussion. The bullet was just a few inches from her heart. She's in surgery right now, but I don't expect there to be any complications. In fact, she's doing very good and should recover just fine." Jason said, "Is her sisters here?"

"On their way." Alexx said.

"Can you check up on my dad?" Eric asked.

Jason nodded and left.

**-I-**

All the lab techs surrounded Frank as he entered the lab. They had heard that Natalia had been shot and that Joseph had been kidnaped.

"Calm down!" Frank said, "Joseph grabbed the robber mask and fell out of the car, he's at the hospital right now. As for Natalia, I haven't heard anything yet."

Right then his hpone started ringing. It was Alexx. He answered it and Alexx told him what Jason had told them.

Frank smiled at the lab techs and hung up.

"Natalia is stabil. She's in surgery and is expected to go through it without complications." Frank said.

"How bad was her injury?" Cooper asked.

"The bullet was just a few inches from her heart and she lost alot of blood. But she is stabil and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Is that the robber's mask?" Valera asked.

"Yes, and it's for you." Frank said and gave the mask inside a bag to Valera.

She smirked evily and hurried of to her lab. She would find the bastard that had shot her friend and threathened the man that was the lab's _Pops._

"Anything we can do?" Cooper asked Frank.

"Well, no, I guess not. We just have keep on trying to find this bastard." Frank said, "The car he was driving had no license."

"What kind of a car was it?" Cooper asked.

"It was a red Ford." Frank said, "That's all I saw."

**-I-**

**14:15**

Ryan and Calleigh smiled widely at the monitor. The doctor was doing and ultrasound and they got to see their baby for the first time.

"Well, Mrs Wolfe, you are ten weeks pregnant." Dr. Boston smiled.

"Look, Ryan it's our baby." Calleigh smiled.

"Can you see what gender it is?" Ryan asked.

Dr. Boston shook his head.

"Maybe after 16 weeks of pregnancy." He said, "And that's if the baby is positioned correctly."

"So, how do you explain my stomach ache then?" Calleigh asked.

"Nerves. I can't see anything wrong with the baby right now."

Calleigh smiled, "Good."

**--**

"No painkillers!" Joseph growled, "I don't need them."

"Mr. Delko, you must be in pain." The young nurse said.

"I want to talk to the police, I have to give them a statement and when I do that I'd like to be clear in my head."

"Okay, I'll find them for you." The nurse sighed and left the room.

Joseph sighed. He had two broken ribs, a small head wound, a small concussion and a few bruies, but other than that he was fine.

After a few minutes Eric and his sisters walked inside the room.

"I thought I said the police." Joseph said.

"Well, daddy you see Eric here is going to take your statement." Trish said.

"Dad, why in God's name did you grab the robber's mask?! He could have shot you! And for you to get shot again would have been horrible! Yet, it was very brave of you to do that." Maya grinned, "Why were you at the bank in the first place?"

Then they all started taking in russian.

"A man can't go to the bank without telling his daughter?" Joseph asked.

"Hell no! He has to tell his daughter, so that they know where he is." Maya said, "Why were you there?"

Joseph chuckled, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" The pregant Elena asked.

"I've met a woman."

Everybody stared at Joseph.

"That was not Horatio's reaction." Joseph grinned.

"Horatio knows?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I had lunch with him, and you know you can't hide anything from that man." Joseph said, "I told him he couldn't tell you, because it was important to me and I wanted to tell you myself."

"Wow, you really like this woman then?" Maya asked.

"Yes, and that means that I don't want you to interrogate her and threathen her."

"Please?" Maya asked, "Just a little bit."

"No, don't do it. You were all going to met her this weekend and check out my apartment." Joseph said, "But I might be here over the weekend, so we'll have to cancel it."

"You bought an apartment?" Eric asked.

Joseph nodded, "I sold my house and my boat. And I was going to put in the money from that to your accounts."

Joseph was embraced by all his children.

"Could you please give me a phone, I have to call her." Joseph said.  
"What's her name?" Maya asked.

"Lucia Muranes."

"Well, dad, We are all happy for you." Trish smiled, "And take those damn painkillers after you've called her!"

Joseph chuckled and nodded.

Then the girls left, but Eric stayed behind.

"Dad, I can take your statement tomorrow." Eric said, "You look pale and should really be resting."

Joseph nodded, "Okay, I'll just call Lucia and then I will rest."

Eric smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Eric left his father alone and went back to the waiting area. Calleigh and Ryan came out of another room and they were both smiling.

Frank had also just arrived and he grinned when he saw Horatio.

"Your wish has come true Frank." Eric grinned.

Frank nodded and couldn't help but to start laughing at Horatio. Horatio rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well, it's time for you to get home." Alexx said to Horatio, "Remember you said you would when Natalia and Joseph were safe."

"But Natalia is still in surgery." Horatio said.

"But she's safe. So far everything has gone great." Alexx said, "Now go home with Eric."

Horatio sighed and stood up.

"Can I take a picture?" Frank asked, he and the Delko sisters followed Horatio and Eric out.

"No." Horatio growled.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on carrot top." Frank grinned, "Please?"

"No."

**-I-**

**20:00**

Jason had called around and told everybody that Natalia's surgery had ended just perfect. She was under alot of pain killers, which made her dozy. Alexx, Calleigh and Ryan had stayed behind to see her for a few minutes before they went home.

Valera had started working with taking out DNA from the mask, she had been detemined to take every single piece of DNA. She hadn't yet run it through AFIS, since she had gotten such terrible back ache later in the afternoon, that she had been forced to go home and rest.

Now Eric and Horatio were at their house, and Eric was acting like Horatio's personal butler.

"Eric, I'm hungry." Horatio said. He and Eric were lying in the couch. Horatio had his head on Eric's stomach.

"What do you want to eat then?"

"Pancakes." Horatio smiled.

"I thought you didn't like pancakes." Eric said.

"Yeah, but I always eat it when I'm sick, because I always get better the day after." Horatio grinned.

Eric raised and eyebrow at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it worked all the time when I was a kid."

Eric chukled and sat up.

"Alright, I'll make some pancakes." He smiled and gave Horatio a kiss as he disappeared into the kitchen.

**--**

Calleigh and Ryan were also resting in their couch. Ryan was sitting up and Calleigh had her head in his lap.

"Ryan, my stomach still hurts." She said.

"Has it gotten worse?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh shrugged, and then started to cry. Ryan knew that it wasn't mood swings, no, he saw that Calleigh was really scared.

"Oh baby, don't worry. The doctor said that the baby was alright." Ryan said and gave Calleigh a kiss.

Calleigh sat up and whiped her tears away, but new ones kept coming.

"Ryan, it really hurts." She sobbed.

Ryan stood up and pulled Calleigh up. She was clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure it's not something else?" Ryan asked, "You're not still nervous are you?"

Calleigh shook her head, "I haven't been nervous since we did the ultrasound."

Ryan nodded, "Okay, let's go back to the hospital.  
"I'm sorry."

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for." Ryan said and embraced Calleigh.

"Oh my god!" Calleigh screamed as she saw blood appearing on her pants, "Oh my god!"

Ryan looked down and saw blood, he quickly picked Calleigh up and carried her out to the hummer.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday, October 30th. 06:30**

Alexx rushed inside room 89 at the hospital and gave Calleigh a hug. Calleigh was crying. She had been in the hospital since around eight pm the night before.

Alexx sat down on the left side of Calleigh's bed. Ryan was on the right side.

"I'm so sorry honey." Alexx said.

Calleigh nodded and sobbed. She and Ryan had gotten the bad news only a few minutes after their arrival to the hospital.

Ryan had called the team and told them what had happened one hour ago. He and Calleigh had wanted the night alone, since they knew that they'd get visitors from the big family. And thereofe nobody had known what had happened until an hour ago.

He also told them that they needed some quiet time and only the team and his and Cal's parents were allowed to visit.

Alexx had hurried to the hospital as soon as Ryan had called her.

"I lost it." Calleigh sobbed, "I lost our baby."

Ryan took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm sorry." Calleigh said.

"Oh, baby." Ryan said and stood up. He embraced Calleigh and she cried against his chest.

Alexx knew it had to be hard for Ryan too. It had only been one day since they had told everybody. And it was always hard for both parents to loose a baby.

"The doctors has done test all night." Ryan said to Alexx, "They said that it was weird that she had a misscarriage, since the ultrasound didn't show anything wrong. So they think it might be something else."

"In other words, something is wrong with me." Calleigh sobbed.

"No, honey. This is not your fault Calleigh." Ryan said.

Alexx knew how Calleigh felt, she had also had a misscarriage when she got pregnant the first time. She had only been pregnant six weeks, and actually didn't even know it until she had her misscarriage.

"Calleigh, sweetie. Don't blame yourself." Alexx said.

Calleigh nodded, but both Alexx and Ryan knew that she still blamed herself.

"Do you want some coffee?" Alexx asked.

Ryan nodded, "Yes please."

Alexx stood up and went out in the hallway, towards the café.

The last few days had been hard. Frank's ex-wife was dead, and even though he didn't show his grief very much, he was still very said. But Frank tried to be strong for his girls.

Alexx suspected that Frank and Horatio talked about Stacey though, and that Frank showed his grief to H. Alexx, Cal and Horatio were the only people that Frank felt really comfortable with, when it came to talking about your feelings and showing them.

Alexx walked back to the room with three cups of coffee. She knew Calleigh probably wanted coffee too.

Calleigh had stopped crying when Alexx entered the room again.

"Thank you." Calleigh said as Alexx handed her the coffee.

"No one of you is coming in for work today." Alexx said.

They didn't protest. She hadn't expected it either. Calleigh wasn't even allowed to leave the hospital yet, and Ryan had no thought of leaving her alone.

Alexx sat with them for another hour until she had to go work.

**-I-**

**08:00**

It was a sad day in he lab. Calleigh had lost the baby, and they weren't any closer on catching the robber/killer.

The DNA that Valera had collected from the mask didn't match anyone in the system.

And the whole yesterday afternoon Frank and Ryan had interviwed the hostage from the third robbery. Frank was on his way to the hospital with Eric, to get a statement from Joseph. They also had sketcher with them, who would make a phantom picture of the robber.

Alexx had completed the autopsy on the latest victim. A woman had been shot after she had emptied the cash desks. Though this time, a man had never been shot, but that was easily explainable since the cops had arrived. The robber had simply forgot to shoot a man.

Valera stood in her lab, still trying to find a match in AFIS. It was her third try.

She groaned and rubbed her back, it was a bit heavy to carry three babies. And now they were kicking like crazy too.

"Oh for God's sake, can't you rest a little bit?" She asked her triplets. They just seemed to start kicking more.

"I guess not." Valera sighed.

The door opened and Cooper walked inside.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Cop." Valera said.

"So, I'm going to visit Nat at lunch, you feel like joining me?"

"Yeah, after that I have to go home." Valera groaned.

"Why?"

"My back hurts, and Jason knows, so he called Horatio." Valera said, "And Horatio told me to not work longer than lunch for the rest of my two months at work."

"Poor girl." Cooper said, "Can I touch your belly?"

Valera nodded. Almost everybody in the lab had already done it except Cooper. He had been too afraid.

Cooper gently laid his hand on Valera's stomach. He could feel the babies kick.

"Cool." He said and removed his hand.

"So, are you thinking about getting a girl and having a baby?" Valera asked.

Cooper shook his head, "Single for life, baby."

Valera snorted, "We'll see how long that lasts."

**-I-**

Eric and Frank entered Joseph's room at the hospital. The sketcher waited outside.

"Hey Joseph, how are you today?" Frank asked.

"Fine, I'd feel even better if I could leave." Joseph said.

"You sound just like H." Eric snorted.

Joseph chuckled, "So you're here for my statement huh?"

Frank nodded, "Tell us everything."

Joseph nodded and told them what happened when the robber came into the bank. He told them that he had been coughing and clearing his throat. He had asked a woman to empty the cash desks, while all the others had been placed in a half-circle. The the woman had been shot. That's when the police arrived and the robber became very nervous. He had forced Joseph to close the blinds at the bank.

"He wondered how the police got there so fast." Joseph said, "And I think he's OCD."

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Because if anyone moved in the half-circle, he started shouting that we screwed it all up. He needed it to be perfect."

"That sounds true, not to mention that he always places the people in a half-circle." Eric said.

"And the first victim is always a woman, who is shot facing the hostage." Frank said, "He does everything in a specific order."

"Continue dad." Eric said.

Joseph told them how he had been used as a shield and about the trip in the car.

When the robber had noticed that he was being followed, he had told Joseph to open the passenger door and jump out, otherwise he would kick him out.

Joseph then grabbed the mask and let himself fall out.

"Can you give us a quick description of how he looks?" Frank asked.

"He's maybe 6 feet, and quite thin. Brown short hair and a scar under his left eye. Bruised lips." Joseph said.

"Alright, good. We have a sketch artist outside, he's going to draw a picture of the guy, and then we'll put it out on the news." Frank said and opened the door. He told the artist to come inside.

"See you later dad, oh and, there is something you need to know." Eric said, "Um, Calleigh had a misscarriage last night."

"Oh no, poor girl." Joseph said.

Eric nodded, "She and Ryan doesn't want anyone but their parents and the team to visit them. All the others have to wait for a while."

"Well, tell them I'm sorry and that I'm here if they need me."

"I will dad, see you later." Eric said and left with Frank.

**-I-**

**09:30**

"If I don't get a match in thirty seconds I am going to rip you apart!" Valera growled at her computer.

"Valera, how many times have you tried?" Eric asked as he walked in to her lab.

"55 times, why?"

"Stop, Val. You won't find a match." Eric sighed, "There isn't one."

Valera growled and hit the computer.

"I'm just so pissed. Natalia is at the hospital, in pain after being shot. Joseph is in the hospital, and Calleigh and Ryan lost their baby." Valera said, "We need something good to happen. I just really want to find a match so that we can catch this ugly SOB!"

Valera started pacing. Eric grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from walking. He told her to sit down in her chair and take a few deep breaths.

"Val, you've done a great job in collecting all the DNA from the mask, but there is no match." Eric said, "Nothing is going to change that."

Valera sighed, "Okay."

"Good. Things will get better." Eric said.

He gave Valera a hug, or at least tried to. Her belly was big and it wasn't always easy to hug her.

"It's just so sad you know." She said.

"I know." Eric said and rubbed her back, "I know."

**-I-**

**Thursday, November 5th, 08:00**

The weekend had gone by. Nothing new had really happened. Natalia was getting better and better, but she would still have to stay at the hospital for at least five more days. Joseph would be able to leave in one day. Horatio was no longer sick, the chicken pox had gone away pretty fast. Which was no suprise for anyone, since Horatio always seemed to heal fast. Today was his first day back at work, after more than a week at home.

Calleigh had left the hospital on Monday, and she and Ryan had decided to take the whole week off.

They would get the test results today, so they were at the hospital.

The phantom picture of the robber was shown all over the news, but he still hand't been caught.

The team thought it was because he was scared to be recognized. Though, he could probably make a new mask. Unfortunately the team had no name for the guy, so no address either. He was hiding, they just didn't know where.

In the meantime they had other cases to solve.

Calleigh and Ryan was waiting in the hospital's waiting room, nervous and worried. If the test results showed that Calleigh would never be able to be a mother, it would break her heart.

Dr. Boston appeared in the doorway and smiled at the couple.

_He's smiling, it means he's got good news, _Ryan thought, _at least I think so._

Calleigh and Ryan followed the doctor in to a room and sat down.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Wolfe..."

"Ryan and Calleigh." Calleigh said, "You can call us that."

Dr. Boston nodded.

"Well, Ryan and Calleigh, we got the test results, and I don't know if you would consider this as good news, I guess it's a bit of both."

Calleigh nodded.

"It seems as if your body can't cope with the hormones that you get when you become pregnant." Dr. Boston said, "The hormon level becomes higher and when it does, your body pushes the baby away, causing you to have a misscarriage. This is pretty common, and you'll have to eat some pills that will keep the hormon level down."

Caleigh sighed, she had expected something much worse. But this wasn't extremely bad. It wasn't very very nice to hear that your body couldn't cope with too many hormones, and therefore it had pushed a perfectly healthy baby away. But on the same time, the pills would help her keep the baby next time. If she and Ryan decided to try again.

"Now, you only take these pills when you're pregnant, not otherwise." Dr. Boston said, "And they have to be taken twice a day from the day you find out that you're expecting a baby. One pill in the morning and one at night."

Calleigh nodded, she stood up and grabbed Ryan's hand. They thanked the doctor and left.

On the ride back to their apartment, Calleigh started to cry.

"Oh honey, what's the matter?" Ryan asked, "I'm sorry."

"I had expected something much worse. Something like, I'd never be able to have a baby." Calleigh sobbed, "But, in a way these news are good."

Ryan nodded in agreement. Now wasn't the time to think about another baby. But if Calleigh did get pregnant again, she'd be able to keep the child thanks to the pills.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review! In the next chapter the action starts again...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday, November 6th, 11:00**

Valera sighed. She liked bying baby clothes. But it was getting hard, she was now 18 weeks pregnant, and tried not walk around too much. But Jason was working and someone needed to buy clothes for their babies. She had to buy alot clothes, considering that she and Jason would either get three boys, three girls, one boy and two girls, or two boys and one girl.

_I'm whale, dammit! I big whale!, _She thought and sighed. As she turned around she almost bumped into an old lady.

"Oh sorry." Valera said.

"No, it's alright. Don't need to apologize." The woman said, and she noticed Valera's big belly. She gaped at Valera.

"Oh my, you must be in your last month, when are you due?" The woman asked.

"16th Paril, 2008." Valera said.

The woman looked shocked at Valera.

"I'ts triplets." Valera smirked.

The woman nodded and smiled, then she went away to buy whatever it was she came to buy.

Valera sighed, it was hopeless. She couldn't by baby clothes without Natalia, and Natalia was still in the hospital, for at least four more days.

So insead she called Maya and Trish. After a few minutes they showed up in the store and helped Valera pick out some girl and boy clothes.

Then they went to a small café.

"So I heard that you found out when you were due." Trish said.

"Yeah, 16th April, next year." Valera smiled.

"Elena is due on 14th April." Trish smiled, "Are you and Jason thinking about getting married?"

Valera shook her head.

"Nope, not until the kids are at least six years old." Valera said, "You know I got pregnant so early in our relationship, so I told him that marriage could wait."

"And you want the kids to participate don't you?" Maya asked.

Valera nodded, "Yeah, that would be great. Do you guys realize that I'm going to have to sit up during the night to feed three babies?"

"Yeah." Trish and Maya said.

"But two of them can only be fed on the same time, so the third one will have to wait. And that one will probably cry like crazy."

"Jason will help you." Trish said.

"Yeah, but my nights will be filled with cries." Valera said, "But it's a prize I'm willing to pay." She grinned.

"Did you hear that our dad has a girlfriend?" Maya asked.

Valera nodded, "He seems happy."

"Yeah, but I still just want to ask her a few questions." Maya smirked, "Tie her to a cair and force some answer out of her."

"Have you ever thought about making a career as a professional dominatrix?" Valera asked.

Maya laughed, "No, but maybe I should try."

"You will interrogate her anyway Maya." Trish said, "You'll just ask too many question if you know what I mean."

Maya smacked Trish's arm, "It won't do any harm."

"And Jason, I hear, is going to become an ME." Trish smiled.

"Yeah, Alexx called him this morning. Told him that his practice starts on Monday." Valera smiled, "He's so excited about it."

"Good." Trish smiled, "It's Christimas soon."

"It's still November." Maya snorted.

"Yeah, but when you have two kids you have to buy gifts early." Trsih said, "And plan eveyrthing at least one month ahead."

"What are you doing this Christimas?" Valera asked.

"The usual, Delko family dinner." Maya said, "At my place this time, you're welcome to come if you want."

"Thanks, but Jason and I are going to Washington to visit his parents. They're only there for three days. And I haven't met them yet." Valera said.

"Don't pull a Get-Rid-Of-Raquel- thing on them." Maya laughed.

**-I-**

**11:30**

Horatio panted as he rolled over onto his back. He and Eric had decided to take an early lunch.

"That was amazing." Horatio panted. He rubbed Eric's back.

"Eric?" He asked.

He chukled as he heard Eric snoring.

"It was that good huh?" Horatio asked his sleeping lover. He gently caressed his cheek and called his name.

Eric muttered and then opened his eyes.

"Sorry." He yawned.

"It's okay. I'm glad you fell asleep after and not in the middle of it." Horatio chuckled.

He climbed out of bed and pulled Eric to his feet. Then he pulled Eric towards the bathroom and into the shower.

They took a quick shower and then got dressed. Then quickly into the hummer and back to work, were they met a grinning Frank in the lab entrance.

"Horatio, let me ask you something." Frank grinned, "Why do you have a white shirt on you?"

Horatio looked down at his shirt and blushed.

"I mean you came into work this morning with a blue one, so..." Frank grinned.

"Frank." Horatio said, "Say no more or I'll tell everybody how much you suck at poker."

Frank's grin disappeared.

"I've told a thousand times, I don't suck at it. It's you that can't shuffle the cards." Frank said.

Eric sighed and left Horatio and Frank alone to bicker about the never ending subject: poker.

"Yeah, and when I don't shuffle the cards it's my spirit or whatever that makes you lose, right?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, that's correct." Frank said, "I always win when you're not around."

"That's because you play against people who are worse than you, and where to you find those people by the way?" Horatio asked, grinning.

Frank chuckled, "Very Funny H, very funny."

Horatio grinned, "No retort?"

Frank glared at him, "I'm getting old and running out of things to say."

"Yeah, I was wondering when you'd noticed that the grey hair of yours is a sign of age." Horatio grinned.

Frank growled and poked Horatio in the arm.

"What was that for?" Hoatio asked.

Frank shrugged.

"See you later." Frank said and poked Horatio one last time before he walked away.

Horatio shook his head and went to find Eric.

**-I-**

**12:00**

Joseph loved walking. He could walk for a very long time too. He'd been walking for three hours already. Just around in Miami.

He thought about Lucia Muranes, he really liked that woman. Maybe he was falling in love with her. His children were supposed to meet her tomorrow and he really looked forward to it. Lucia was a very kind and gentle woman, she wasn't afraid of many things, and would have no problem pasing his daughter's interrogations. But he still didn't want them to do it. Lucia was someone that everybody could trust, and he hoped his daughters would see that right away.

Joseph was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the red car driving slowly behind him. Nor did he notice that the car stopped and a familiar man stepped out on the curb.

Suddenly Joseph felt a hand grab his neck and a gun being pressed into his head.

"You saw my face and told the police. Now everybody knows what I look like." The man growled.

Joseph recognized the voice too well. It was the robber. Joseph's heart was pounding, he knew what the man was capable of.

"Now, you are going to get into the car with me and you won't say one word, because if you do I will blow your brains out."

Joseph nodded and walked with the robber towards his car. He sat down in the passenger seat. The robber sat down in the driver's seat and started the car.

Then he knocked Joseph unconscious with the gun.

**-I-**

**12:30**

Eric looked at the display on his phone. It was his father calling.

"Hi dad." He answered.

_"I want a private jet and I want to be able to fly out of here without you cops following me. You got 24 hours to fix it or this idiot dies!"_

The phone line went dead and Eric just stared at his phone.

Someone had kidnapped his father. Eric was sure that it was the robber. He was the only one with a motive.

Eric ran out of his lab and straight to Horatio's office.

"H, the robber has my father!" Eric said as he entered the office.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What? How do you know that?" Horatio asked Eric.

"He just called me from my father phone and said that he wants a private jet so he can leave the country, without any cops following him." Eric said, "He said we got 24 hours or my dad will die."

Horatio stood up from his chair and grabbed Eric's arm. Together they walked towards the AV lab and told Cooper to track the phone signal.

Then Horatio called everybody in the team and told them to come in for work. They had to find the location where Joseph had been kidnapped from. The first place they looked at was of course his apartment.

Calleigh and Ryan had been sent to Joseph's new apartment.

"Everything is in place. Nothing odd." Calleigh sighed, "I don't think he was taken from here."

"Maybe he didn't put up a fight. He's quite old and he robber probably threathened him with a gun." Ryan said, "But I agree with you, you saw all the people coming and going in the hallway."

"Yeah, too much of a risk of getting caught."

"Why would he kidnap Joseph?" Ryan asked.

"He saw his face. He's the only one who did."

"And because of the phantom picture, our robber can't go anywhere without his mask." Ryan said.

Calleigh nodded.

"So what do we do?" Ryan asked.

"Well, didn't Joseph once say that he likes to walk?"

"Yeah, and he walks on both crowded and empty streets." Ryan said, "He must have been kidnapped when he was out."

"Maybe he has a specific ruote."

"Let's ask Eric." Ryan said and walked out the door with Calleigh.

**-I-**

**12:45**

Joseph groaned and sat up, opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he tried to get use to the dark.

He was somwhere in a very dark place, he couldn't even see his own hands.

"In 24 hors you'll die, unless the police do what I asked for." The robber said. Joseph tried to see where he was, but it was useless. He heard footsteps and could feel that someone was standing next to him. Then the robber slapped him in the face.

"That cop I called from your cell phone, is he your son?"

Joseph nodded.

"That's why you wanted me to specifically call him." The robber said, "Good choice. I bet he's scared as hell and he's probably shiting his pants by now."

"He's strong."

The robber grabbed Joseh by the hair.

"Did I tell you to speak?"

Joseph shook his head.

"Didn't think so." The robber said, "I'm going to leave you in here alone... for now, but don't try anything. You can't get out of here, trust me."

The robber let go of Joseph's hair. Joseph heard a door open and the sound of footsteps disappeared.

Joseph sighed.

_Things had finally started to get better and here I am. Captured with a homicidal maniac in dark room,_ Joseph thought.

He started to feel around his wrists with his hands, he quickly noticed that he was handcuffed to something with his right hand. He followed the cuffs to a ring in the wall. A big ring, used to tie things to. He started to pull with his hand, trying to get the ring out of the wall.

What he didn't know was that the robber was watching him. He had a peekhole in the door.

Joseph was so busy with trying to pull the ring out that he didn't hear the door slowly open and someone coming closer and closer to him.

The robber smacked his gun to Joseph's head and everything went blurry for Joseph.

"I told you not to try anything." The robber growled, "If you don't stop, you'll die in 12 hours instead of 24."

Joseph groaned, he had a headache and his vision was blurry.

"I'm leaving again, and you better stay still." The robber said and one again left.

Joseph laid down on the ground.

_No floor, means I'm in a basement, _Joseph thought. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he failed.

**-I-**

**13:00**

Eric shook his head, "Dad doesn't have a route." He said.

Ryan and Calleigh nodded. They had told Eric that Joseph had most likely been kidnapped while walking.

"He walks differently all the time." Eric sighed.

"Isn't there one place that he always passes?" Ryan asked.

"Not that I know of."

"You don't know anything about his walks?" Ryan asked.

Eric glared at him, "He's never told me about it, and I've never asked. It's not like I ever expected him to get kidnapped!"

"I'm trying to help Eric." Ryan said.

Calleigh sighed, "Just stop it guys."

But Eric and Ryan had no intention on stoping.

"Yeah, well I didn't like your tone." Eric said.

"What tone?" Ryan asked.

"The one that made it sound like I was an idiot for not knowing everything about my father and what he does in his spare time." Eric growled.

"Gentlemen." Horatio said as he entered the break room.

"Sorry." Ryan said.

"Eric..." The voice of Alexx said.

"Sorry Ryan, it's just..."

Ryan nodded and patted Eric on the back.

"I understand." He said, "I promise you that we'll find him."

Eric nodded.

Horatio nodded his head towards the door. Everyone but Eric left the break room.

Eric sat in a chair, he looked like he had aged almost ten years. Horatio sat down infront of him, and took Eric's hands in his.

"He is a Delko." Horatio said, "He's strong and will not let himself be held captured easily."

"He's old too. He can't fight too much." Eric said.

"I know. But he's not going down without one hell of a fight." Horatio said, "Everybody knows that."

Eric nodded, "You think I should take myself off the case?"

"No, but I think you should stand back a little bit, don't do anything hasty." Horatio said.

Eric nodded and then threw his arms around Horatio's neck. Horatio embraced Eric and held him for a while.

They held each other until the door opened and Calleigh peeked inside.

"We have a signal." She said.

Eric and Horatio stood up and walked out the door. Together with Calleigh they walked towards the AV lab.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the robber is in the woods surrounding the Miami River." Cooper said, "His exact location is in the middle of some trees and bushes."

"You mean my dad's phone is there." Eric said.

Cooper nodded.

"The robber must have tossed it right after the phone call." Ryan said, "So how does he expect us to tell him when he has a private jet? And if he does get a private jet, how are we supposed to find Joseph?"

"He's not expecting us to meet his demands." Horatio said, "He knows that there is no way, that we're just going to let him fly out of the country without anyone following him."

"So why did he ask for it?" Ryan asked.

"He wants to play with us." Calleigh said, "And he wants to see how far we'll go to get Joseph back."

"I'll go all the way." Eric said.

"You can't do that if you don't know where he is." Ryan said, "But if we can't meet his demands, then..."

"Then he's going to shoot Joseph." Horatio said, "Go to the location of the phone, bag it and test for prints."

Calleigh and Ryan nodded and left the lab.

**-I-**

**13:15**

Joseph opened his eyes. He sat up and groaned, he still had a headache. But compared of being shot by Jason Ash, the headahe wasn't so bad.

The robber could have just shot him instead, but he wants Joseph to stay alive, so that he can get what he demands.

If he shoots Joseph, then there would be no reason for the police to play his little game.

The door opened and the robber entered the room again. This time though, the robber was nervous and he was sweating.

He kept on pulling his hair and cursing.

_Drug addict, _Joseph thought. He had a friend many years ago, who had been a drug addict. He had acted just like the robber. When he had been high on drugs, he had been cruel and afraid of nothing, but when the drugs started to leave his body he became nervous and craved more and more.

"Are you waiting for new drugs?" Joseph asked.

The robber looked at him, he had not expected Joseph to notice that about him.

"What makes you think that I'm in the need of drugs?" The robber asked.

"You're behavior, you're sweating. You're nervous." Joseph said, "You're either an addict or schizophrenic."

The robber laughed, but it was a nervous laughter.

"Shut up." He snapped at Joseph.

Then he started pacing and asking where a certain someone was. Joseph heard a faint sound of someone knocking on a door. The robber ran out of the room, he even forgot to close the door.

Joseph decided to just pull a little bit more on the ring, just while the robber was gone.

But was quickly as the robber left, he came back. But calmer this time. He became furious when he saw what Joseph was doing.

He pointed his gun at Joseph's leg and pulled the trigger.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: Poor Poor Joseph. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Joseph screamed as the bullet lodged itself in his right leg. He pressed the hand that wasn't cuffed, down over the wound and gritted his teeth.  
He couldn't believe he had been shot again! Though, this time he'd probably stay awake longer, and would therefore have to endure the pain longer too.

"You have to do as I say or you'll screw everything up." The robber said.

Then he left the room for a shot while, an came back with a belt. He tied it around Joseph's leg. Then the robber left and closed the door behind him.  
Joseph was panting, he was old and he wondered if his body would be able to hold on for long. He promised himself not to fall asleep.  
He had to stay awake. Because he was afraid that if he well asleep, he'd never wake up again.

**-I-**

**13:35  
**Ryan sighed. Of course tere were no match in the system for the prints he had liften off the phone. If the DNA from the mask wasn't in the system, then neither was the prints. But of course he knew that it hadn't been why Horatio had told him to test the cell hpone for prints, Horatio also knew that there wouldn't be a match, but at least they had the robber's print. If he got caught.  
_When! When he get's caught, he will be cuaght, so not if, just when, _Ryan thought. Though he couldn't help but to wonder if Joseph would still be alive when they did find the robber.  
Calleigh walked inside Ryan's lab. She saw on the look of his face how worried he was, and frustrated. They had prints, DNA and a phantom picture, but they still had no idea where to start looking for the robber.

"I guess you didn't get a match in AFIS." Calleigh sighed, "Not that anyone expected it."

"Yeah, I know." Ryan said, "And there is nothing else on the phone either."

"There are no houses anyowhere near the place where we found the phone, so we know that he's not keeping Joseph anywhere close."

"Unless he built himself a underground hideaway."

"Not likely." Calleigh said.

"Why?"

"Because many people walk in those woods. He would never have been able to do it without being seen, and I'm sure that someone would have sued him or something." Calleigh said.  
Ryan looked at Calleigh and smiled wideley. Calleigh looked confused at first, but then she smiled too.

"Let's see if anyone did something like that." Ryan smiled and left the lab, with Calleigh close behind.

"You two are looking very happy, why?" Frank asked as he met them in the lab hallway.

"We need you to check something for us." Ryan said and then told Frank to check if anyone had been sued or just had complaints against them for building anything in the woods, around the Miami River.  
Frank nodded and went to his desk to make a few calls. Ryan and Calleigh smiled at each other, maybe they had just broke the case and Joseph would be saved.

"Calleigh, Ryan we got another crime scene." Horatio said as he and Eric walked towards the elevator. Ryan and calleigh went after them.

"But isn't Joseph a top priority?" Ryan asked.

"He is, and it's about the case. The robber has struck again." Horatio said, "A small bank was robbed ten minutes ago, by either the robber himself, a copycat or a companion."  
Calleigh sighed, just when things had started to look better, another robbery was made and the case just seemed to get more and more complicated.

**-I-**

**13:45  
**

"Good morning Natalia." Alexx greeted as she peeked inside Natalia's hospital room. Alexx was about to say something, when she saw Natalia fully dressed and standing by the bed.

"I know that the doctor hasn't released you yet, so why are you dressed?" Alexx asked.  
Natalia blushed and shrugged.

"Natalia, I know you want to help save Joseph, but you're not well enough yet."  
Natalia sighed.  
"I have to help Alexx."  
Alexx grabbed Natalia's arm and sat her dow on te bed.  
"You need to heal." She said.

"No, I need to help." Natalia said and stood up, "Alexx this is too important for me to just stay in the hospital and do nothing."

"Horatio will send you back here anyway if he sees you in the lab."

"Then I will hit him." Natalia said, "Alexx, let me do this."  
Alexx sighed, she knew how Nat felt. Alexx also wanted to do more, but there wasn't much she could do. She couldn't process evidence on the same way that the CSIs did.

"Alexx, please." Natalia said.

"Why do I let myself be talked into everything nowdays?" Alexx asked. Natalia smiled and hugged Alexx.

"Thanks, but we need to sneek out though." Natalia said. Alexx raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I haven't told anyone but you that I'm leaving, and the nurses will just put me right back in to bed."

Alexx sighed and nodded. She opened the door and peeked outside. She couldn't see any nurses or doctors. She walked out in the hallway, with Natalia close behind. The managed to get into the elevator and to the parking lot without being seen. But before they managed to get into Alexx's van, they bumped into Jason.

"Nat, you're not ready to leave yet." Jason said.

"Jason, I need to help my team, it's very important." Natalia said.

"I know you want to help find Joseph, but you're not well enough."

"Jason, I am a woman who can kill without leaving evidence, I'm worried about someone in our family and the worst thing is that I've been stuck at a hospital for more then a week, so you better let me leave." Natalia warned.

She glared at Jason. Jason sighed and nodded.

"You better be back later tonight." He said, "You can help them during the day, but then you come back."

"Thank you." Natalia said and got into Alexx's van.

Jason raised an eyebrow at Alexx.

"I know, I know." Alexx sighed, "What happened to my _Never give in_ motto."

Jason chuckled and nodded. Then he watched Alexx and Natalia leave. Normally he wouldn't have let a patient leave early, not even after what Natalia said, but this wasn't a normal occation. This was a matter of life or death for Joseph, and he couldn't let Natalia stay in the hospital. The team needed everyone to be there, he knew it.

**-I-**

**14:00**

"What makes this robber different from the one that has Joseph?" Eric asked.

"This guy didn't kill anyone. He robbed a small bank, he made a woman empty the cash desks, he forced all the employers to sit in a half-circle, but he didn't shoot anyone." Ryan said, "He's either a copycat or a companion."

"Copycat sounds more like it." Calleigh said, "A companion wouldn't make it seem like a copycat."

"What evidence have you collected so far?" Horatio asked.

"Shoeprints, bullet casings and even fingerprints from the door." Calleigh said, "Acoording to the people at the bank, it was a small guy or maybe even a woman, the voice sounded like an imitation of a man, but they're not sure."

Horatio nodded. Then he noticed cameras in all the corners.

"Does the cameras work in this bank?" He asked.

Calleigh nodded, and went to find the bank manager. Horatio never had to tell her what he wanted, she already knew. Ryan smiled as he too noticed the cameras, even if the new robber was only a copycat they needed to find him. Because somehow the new robber knew about the half-circle. As far as the team knew, no one had told the media or anyone else about that. So either the employers of the other banks told someone or the copycat knew the real robber.

Suddenly Alexx's van stopped outside the crime scene tape and out of it came Natalia and Alexx. Eric raised an eyebrow at them.

"Don't even start." Natalia growled, "This is important."

"Miss Boa Vista, I'm guessing that Alexx has already tried to stop you from coming here." Horatio said.

"Yep."

"Alright, well, I will not stop you, but you do realize that it's not very good for you to be here. You are still not well enough."

Natalia nodded. Horatio then told her to check if anyone has leeked information to the media about the robber and what he does when he robbs a bank.

Natalia nodded and started making some calls, she had a few friends in the media world, and they would never hide anything from her. If anyone told them anything about the robber, Natalia would be told.

"Horatio, I have the tapes from the cameras." Calleigh said.

"Good, take it to the lab." Horatio said, "Ryan go with her and ehck the shoeprints and fingerprints."

Ryan nodded and followed Calleigh away fom the crime scene, back to the lab.

**-I-**

**14:30**

Joseh opened his eyes and yawned, he felt so sleepy. He had fallen asleep after all and was now lying down. He groaned and sat up, when he sat up, his injured leg shifted a little and pain shot through it. Joseph hissed through clenched teeth.

He thought about his children, and the last few months. He had changed as a person, and he liked the new him very much. He had gone from a quiet man, who never did anything to stop Raquel or his children, he had expected them to live a similar life to his, and been hurt when they had chosen another path. Later, he realized that maybe because he made is so clear that he wanted them follow in his footsteps, they always did the exact opposite of what he said.

He was very proud of his children, and if he could go back many years in time, he would have changed the way he raiesed them. f you could even call it that, he never actually did raise them. Raquel did. He just sat on the side and let Raquel do whatever she felt like.

Now he had a closer relationship to them then ever before and he would never want to change them or their lives. He was a proud father, and a proud grandfather too.

He smiled as he thought about Elena, she was 18 weeks pregnant, just like that funny, crazy Maxine Valera. Joseph always thought that one of the greatest gifts in life is to see your own children become parents.

He thought alot about Eric too, he had never imagined Eric together with a man 16 years older than him, but he had too admit that Horatio was probably the best partner that Eric could have.

Joseph's thoughts were interrupted as the robber entered the room again.

"What's your name?" Joseph asked. He suprised himself by asking such question, it had just come out of his mouth.

"You don't have to know."

"It can't hurt. I'm going to die here anyway, so it won't hurt if you tell me your name." Joseph said.

"You can call me Dennis."

"I'm Joseph."

"Yeah, you know what I totally don't care, so just shut up or get shot again." Dennis sighed, "Don't try to become my friend or something, alright?"

Joseph nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to make another call to the lab and tell them that they have less then 12 hours to give me what I want." Dennis smirked and left the room.

Joseph sighed. He was going to die. He knew it.

**-I-**

**14:40**

Eric and Horatio got out of the elevator at the lab. The receptionist called out to them and told them that a very angry man wanted to talk to Eric.

Eric took the phone.

"This is Eric."

_"Hey there, it's me. The man that's going to kill your father. Listen, you got less then 12 hours to meet my demands, or the old dude dies."_

"How do you expect us to tell you when we have what you asked for? You threw away my father's phone, and I'm guessing that you're calling from a pay phone right now." Eric said.

_"Very clever. Let's say like this, I want you to leave the plane on a highway and have no cops around it. If I see a plane on any highway in the state of Florida, I'll release the old dude. Goodbye."_

Eric sighed in frustration as the robber hung up. He walked towards the break room. Horatio walked after him. He hated seeing his lover like this.

Eric sat down in the break room and starred out the window. Horartio walked up behind him and hugged him.

"We will find him Eric." Horatio said.

Eric turned around.

"How? How will we find him H? We have nowhere to look and we can't track the robber, he's not planning on letting my father live and we all know that." Eric growled, "So tell me, when we do fing my father, will he still be alive?"

"Yes he will Eric. You can't give up."

"I'm not giving up. But you can't stand here and tell me that you're so sure we'll find him, when you know how low the chances really are."

"Eric, I promise you that I'll find him." Horatio said.

"Yeah, but that could be in a decade or more. We'll find him when the robber wants us to find him, and he doesn't want that." Eric said and left the break room.

Horatio followed him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to drive around in town and look for someone who knows where my father is."

"No, you are going home to take a walk with Waldo and Rascall." Horatio said.

Eric stopped and looked at Horatio with a death glare.

"How can you tell me something like this?" He asked.

"I understand the preassure that you're in, but I told you not to do anything hasty. You need to take a break, and you know it. You're not in the right state of mind to work with this case. Now go home, take the dogs for a walk and then come back." Horatio said.

Eric just glared at him and the left the lab. Leaving Horatio behind.

Eric muttered to himself in spanish as he got to the parking lot, he started the hummer and drove home. He knew Horatio was right, but it still wasn't easy to be told to go home in a situation like this one

After fifteen minutes he arrived at his and Horatio's house. He walked inside and was greeted by two happy puppies. They had no idea what was going on and were just happy to see Eric.

Eric smiled at them and then took them for a walk in the woods nearby.

After ten minutes he was pretty deep into the woods and his mind was somewhere else. He just kept on walking straight ahead.

**-I-**

**15:00**

Joeph had fell asleep again and didn't wake up until he felt himself fall to the ground. He groaned as pain shot through his leg again. He looked around and noticed that he had been moved to another location. It was a still a basement, but he was sitting on a wodden floor. A very old floor, but still a floor. And he saw a window and a door, and a stair leading up to the door.

"Where am I?" He asked Dennis, who was on his way up the stairs.

"We're in my mama's summer cottage, in the middle of fucking nowhere." Dennis said, "I felt that it was too much of a risk to remain in my basement, so I moved you here."

"Where exactly are we?"

Dennis shrugged, "Somwhere between Hilton Street and Miami University."

Joseph nodded, "Are we in a forest?"

Dennis nodded, "Now shut up." He said and left.

Joseph smiled, he knew where he was and he also knew how close he were of being found by a certain someone. All he had to do was to be noticed. Somehow.

**-I-**

**15:15**

Eric snapped out of his deep thoughts as he stumbled over a small tree.

He couldn't help but to smile as she saw Waldo and Rascall chasing each other and biting each other's ears.

The he heard someone yell from something. He moved close to where it came from, and walked on to a small path. As he go closer and closer he could hear that it was a cry for help. He started running and suddenly found himself at the door of a cottage.

He took his gun out of the holster and opened the door, slowly.

When he walked inside he saw a small kitchen, a living room and a bedroom. He heard the call for help again and opened another door. It led down to a basement.

He walked down some stairs and the first thing he noticed was how dark it was.

Eric had forgotten all about turning on the lights, he walked back up the stairs and then turned the lights on. Then down again. Thats when he saw his father.

"Dad!" He exclaimed and ran to his father. He noticed all the blood on Joseph's leg, and the belt around it.

"What happened to you?" Eric asked.

"I got shot." Joseph said, "Listen Eric, you have to leave, he's dangerous. He said I could call him Dennis, but I don't know if it's his real name. He said this is his mother's cottage."

"I'm not leaving dad."

"He's a drug addict, and when he is high, he is very dangerous. When he's not high, he's nervous." Joseph said, "Please Eric, he will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Dad, I'm not leaving without you." Eric said, "I got a gun too."

"Where?"

Eric looked behind him and noticed that the gun wasn't there. He had placed it on the floor when he saw his father. He cursed at himself, he should have known better.

The everything went black for him as Dennis hit him in the head with the gun.

_**TBC...**_


	11. Chapter 11

****

15:20

Dennis had left the room after tying Eric together by his hands and feet. Eric was unconscious.

Joseph sighed and then heard a small whimper; he looked at Eric, but realized that it wasn't coming from Eric.

Instead, he saw two adventurous and happy puppies walking down the stairs.

Waldo and Rascall had gone looking for Eric, and now they had found this super-cool place with both Eric and Joseph! Heaven for two puppies.

"It's about time you two learn to go home when your master ain't around." Joseph sighed and watched Waldo and Rascall play with each other and run around in the basement.

"And Horatio and Eric should teach you to find MDPD too."

Joseph suspected that Eric had bent sent home to go out with the dogs, and therefore it would take a while before anyone realized he was missing.

****

-I-

15:30

"I love when criminals are stupid." Cooper grinned as he showed the team the tape from the surveillance cameras, from the last robber. The robber took off his mask before leaving the bank.

"Do you know who it is?" Frank asked.

"Not yet, but his face should soon be all over the news." Cooper grinned.

"You don't look very happy H." Ryan said.

"Well, this is very good Cooper. It's just that I don't think that this new guy has anything to do with our other robber." Horatio said, "I think he's only a wanna-be."

"So even if we catch him, he won't be able to help us." Calleigh sighed.

Horatio nodded, "But I could be wrong, and I hope I am."

However, everybody knew that Horatio was never wrong. Nobody could remember if he had been wrong ever before.

"Natalia, what did you find out?" Horatio asked.

"Well, it seems as if nobody told the media about the rapes, or who he shot first." Natalia sighed, "My contacts didn't even now about it."

"So how did the new guy know about everything that the other robber does?" Ryan asked, "What about the witnesses?"

"Nope. No one told anyone." Natalia sighed, "That only means one thing."

"We have a mole." Horatio growled.

****

-I-

15:40

Eric groaned and sat up. He noticed that he had ropes around his wrists and ankles.

"How are you feeling?" Joseph asked.

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying dad." Eric snapped, "Sorry."

"It's alright. Waldo and Rascall are here."

Joseph pointed at two sleeping dogs in a corner. Eric sighed.

"I have to teach them to go home in situations like these." He said.

"I agree."

Eric sat next to his father. His throat was dry and he was starting to get hungry.

"How's the food around here?" He asked.

"There is none." Joseph sighed, "So far anyway."

Eric growled. In less then 12 hours is father would be killed, and Eric didn't expect that the robber would keep him alive any longer then 12 hours either. There was no way for them to be found, so he had to escape somehow. He knew exactly where he and Joseph were, the only problem was to get the ropes off, go up the stairs and actually run out of the house without the robber noticing.

"His name is Dennis." Joseph said.

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"That this is his mother's cottage." Joseph said.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, why would I lie?"

"Then his mother's name is Lucy Milton." Eric said, "She lives here during the summer. I've met her a couple of times."

"Did she ever mention a son?"

Eric shook his head. Joseph sighed.

"Dad, you have to help get the ropes off." Eric said.

"Eric he'll catch you!"

"Dad, we can't sit here and just let him kill us."

"Horatio and the team will find us."

"Dad, we have no leads. We don't know where to look." Eric said, "Now help me first and then I'll help you."

"Leave me here." Joseph said.

"No."

"Eric, I'm shot in the leg. Leave me here; I will only slow you down."

"We can talk more about it once the ropes are gone." Eric said.

Joseph started pulling on the ropes. It wasn't easy, but he wouldn't stop trying. Eric tried kicking off the ropes around his ankles.

****

-I-

16:00

Horatio, Calleigh, Ryan and Frank were standing at the lab entrance. Watching everybody work as they were trying to figure out how to start questioning everybody. Horatio had told the chief, who had told him that Stetler would help them. No one was looking forward to that. Stetler had been gone for almost a year. He had worked at a different police department, a small one. But now he was back and once again ready to bother the lab.

"Ryan, we should make a new competition. Instead of fighting against each other, we should do pranks on Stetler." Frank said.

"Why? Afraid you're going to loose against me?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, we've been over this before. I won't loose."

"Guys, please continue your war some other day, when someone from our family is NOT missing." Calleigh sighed.

The elevator doors opened and IAB Stetler walked out with a grin on his face.

"Another mole in the lab, huh Caine?" He asked.

"Yeah, or just someone with a big mouth." Frank growled.

"Someone with a big mouth is a mole." Stetler said.

"So you're a mole then too?" Ryan asked.

"I don't have a big mouth." Stetler said.

"Yes, you do." Ryan grinned, "And I mean literally a big mouth."

The team left Stetler alone as he felt with his hands over his mouth to see if he really did have a big mouth. Horatio walked towards Valera's lab. He didn't suspect her to be the mole, but maybe she could help them find the mole.

"Valera." Horatio greeted, "We need your help."

"Horatio you can't ask a lab rat to help us." Stetler said, "She could be the mole."

Valera glared at Stetler and walked towards him. She grabbed his collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"Stetler, did you know that a pregnant woman is dangerous?" She asked, "And did you just call me a _mole_?"

Stetler gulped and shook his head.

"I didn't think so." Valera smirked and released her grip of Stetler's collar.

"Can she really do that?" Ryan whispered to Calleigh.

"No but you do you want to be the one to tell her that?" Calleigh grinned.

"Now what can I do for you?" Valera asked.

"There is a mole in the lab." Frank said, "And we want you to help us find him or her."

"How do you know there is a mole in the lab?"

"Our new robber knew exactly what the other robber had done during his robberies, but he didn't find out by the media. And the witnesses didn't tell anyone." Horatio said, "And only we CSIs and you lab techs knew everything about the case."

"Say no more." Valera said, "I will find the bastard."

"Um Valera, no violence." Horatio grinned.

"What is she going to do?" Stetler asked, "It's your job to find the mole, not hers."

"Yes, but you see, whoever the mole is, he or she won't suspect that Valera is trying to have them arrested." Horatio smiled, "She knows how to fool a mole."

"And you don't?" Stetler asked.

"Rick, if I start talking with all the lab techs about someone possibly being a mole, and trying to make them think that I want to work with them, they'll know that I'm only fooling them." Horatio said, "They won't trust me."

****

-I-

16:20

To everybody's relief it wasn't a lab tech or even a CSI that was sitting in the interrogation room, suspected of being the mole. It was the janitor, Michael Lewis. He had worked in the lab for three months, and probably heard a lot of stuff.

"So Mike, you like your job?" Frank asked.

Mike shrugged.

"Is your job as a mole better?" Frank asked.

"Mole?"

"Yeah, you see, we know that you're the one who leaked information about our robber, to whoever robbed the new bank a while ago." Eric said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike said.

"So the tape that Maxine Valera had with her, that recorder your conversation, that's a fake?" Frank asked, "We have on tape that you offered her to join you in your big mole operation."

"I was just messing around." Mike smirked, "I always do."

"Sure you were." Eric snorted.

Outside the interrogation room, Horatio and Calleigh were listening.

"He doesn't seem too bothered by all of this." Calleigh said.

"Someone is protecting him." Horatio sighed.

"We are." Said a male voice from behind them.

Horatio and Calleigh turned around and saw a man with an FBI badge.

"I'm Agent Monroe." He said, "And Mike Lewis is a guy planted here by us."

"Don't you guys ever give up?" Calleigh asked, "What is it with you trying to bring us down?"

"We're not after you." Monroe said, "We're after Rick Stetler."

"Stetler?!" Calleigh exclaimed, "Why?"

"We believe that he's working with a man named Rocco Santana." Monroe said, "Santana is a former drug dealer who just switched to women and guns."

"And Mike Lewis was supposed to be listening for dirt on Stetler." Horatio said, "Rick Stetler worked at a smaller police department for a whole year."

"We found out about that an hour ago." Monroe said, "Lewis should have told us sooner."

"Mike Lewis is a criminal isn't he?" Calleigh asked.

"He is a former drug addict."

"Well aren't you very clever to use him." Calleigh snorted, "He just told a man everything about another man who had kidnapped Joseph Delko."

"I know." Monroe said, "Is there somewhere more private where we can talk?"

"Sure, my office." Horatio said and led the way.

****

-I-

16:30

"It's no working." Joseph sighed. He had been trying for almost an hour to get the ropes off Eric's wrists, but it was not working. Eric couldn't get the ropes off his ankles either.

"Let's rest for a minute." Eric said.

They heard someone walking down the stairs and soon a very nervous Dennis paced around in the basement.

"Who are you working for?" Eric asked.

Dennis growled and hit him in the face with the gun, "Shut up!"

"You're mother's name was Lucy Milton." Joseph said.

Dennis looked shocked at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked and grabbed Joseph by the collar, the pointed the gun at his head.

"Tell me now or I'll kill you."

"I told him." Eric said, "I met your mother a couple of times."

"Did she tell you about me?"

"No."

"Good, no worries then." Dennis grinned and let Joseph go.

"Why is that good?" Joseph asked.

Dennis told him to shut up and then pointed the gun at Eric's left leg.

"You should have similar wounds, don't ya think?" He grinned and pulled the trigger.

**_TBC..._**

**AN: Please review! By the way, school has started, so I have homework, but I will try to update once a week, at the very least.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dennis laughed as Eric screamed in pain. Eric tried to control his breathing and not move. The pain in his leg was excruciating. Dennis stopped laughing as he heard the bark of a dog.

He turned around and saw two puppies barking and growling at him. He pointed the gun to Waldo's head.

"Hey, don't shoot them. They're just puppies." Joseph said.

Joseph was holding Eric in his arms as Eric groaned and tried to stop the blood flow.

"I hate puppies." Dennis growled.

"Please don't shoot them." Joseph begged, "They won't do any harm."

Dennis sighed and lowered the gun, "Keep them quiet." He said and then left the basement.

"Dad." Eric gasped as he tied his belt around his leg, "One of us has to leave."

"Eric, we're both shot."

"Are you giving up?"

"Of course not, but how do you expect anyone of us to just walk out of here?" Joseph asked.

"Waldo and Rascall." Eric said, "Make them leave."

"How?"

Eric shrugged, he didn't really know that. They hadn't left before, so why would they now?

"Waldo, go home." Eric said, "Go home boy."

Waldo looked at Eric as if he was crazy. Leave? Leave Eric here, no way."

"Rascall, go home boy. Go home." Eric said, "Come one, go home."

"Fetch Horatio." Joseph said.

Eric looked at him.

"I don't think that is going to work."

"Well, it's not working for your either." Joseph said. Eric sighed.

"Dad, please try with me." He said.

Joseph nodded and for the next 15 minutes he and Eric kept on telling Waldo and Rascall to go home.

**-I-**

**17:00**

The whole team were gathered in Horatio's office. He had just talked to the FBI agent, and he knew he had to share the information from Agent Monroe, to his team.

"Alright, it seems as if Rick Stetler has been dealing with trafficking of women and guns." Horatio said, "The FBI started investigating him about a year ago, just a few weeks before he switched departments."

"And Mike Lewis?" Ryan asked.

"Mike Lewis is a criminal, placed here in the lab to nail Rick. What Mr. Lewis didn't tell the FBI was that Rick no longer worked at MDPD, instead he listened to information about our cases and told a friend of his to copy our robber. A friend we haven't found yet." Horatio sighed, "So now we not only have to find Joseph, we have to find Rocco Santana and Rick Stetler, who seems to have disappeared."

"This is BS." Frank growled, "Why do we have to take care of Santana?"

"Because the FBI needs our help, and there is a possibility that our robber is connected to Santana too." Horatio said.

"How?" Calleigh asked.

"Santana used to deal with drugs, that was almost a year ago. But his drugs, are out on the streets and it is the only thing that can put Santana in jail."

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Because Santana never does the dirty work, he sends other people to do it. And they refuse to talk, so the FBI have no way to convict Santana." Horatio said, "But the unique thing with Santana's drugs is that its red, he has added some color to the drugs, and also once you get addicted you will need more and more, faster and faster."

"I still don't understand how that involves our robber." Ryan said.

"The FBI recognized the guy on the phantom picture of the robber as one of their suspects in Santana's business. They believe that this guy is Santana's right hand, or was. Until he started getting to addicted to drugs." Horatio said.

"And nobody wants to work with someone who constantly needs drugs." Frank said.

Horatio nodded.

"Exactly. Our robber is suspected of stealing Santana's drugs and Santana need to find the drugs to wipe out the only things that can convict him, while the FBI needs the drugs to convict Santana." Horatio said.

"So, why rob a bank and shoot people?" Calleigh asked.

"He was probably high during the robberys." Frank said.

"Yes, and he is hiding somewhere. Santana's men are everywhere looking for this guy. He can't get a job, so he has to rob banks. And then he kills two people every time, most likely because he's high." Horatio said.

"So if we find the drugs, we find the robber and we help FBI nail Santana and Rick." Ryan said, "Just how do they know that Stetler is involved?"

"They have photos of him transporting women from different places and they've seen Santana pay him money." Horatio said, "Bringing down Santana isn't going to be easy."

"We'll be ready for anything." Calleigh said.

"Good, now I need to call Eric. We need his help." Horatio said.

The team left the office and gave Horatio some privacy.

Horatio called Eric, but nobody answered.

_He's probably mad at me, _Horatio thought. He tried to call three more times. No answer. So instead he decided to go home and find Eric.

**-I-**

**17:10**

Eric sighed. It was useless. Waldo and Rascall refused to leave.

_Damn dogs, after this you're going to be trained to get help, _Eric thought. Not that he expected himself to ever get into a situation like this one ever again, but just to be on the safe side. Anything could happen while he or Horatio were out with the dogs, and then they would need them to go back to the house for help.

"The team probably knows you're missing by now." Joseph said.

Eric shook his head, "Horatio sent me home to calm down."

"But you've been gone for quite some time."

"Yeah, but if I don't answer my cell then he'll just think I'm mad at him." Eric sighed, "Of course he will probably realize that something is wrong if I don't show up at the lab or if I'm not at home."

"See! He'll know pretty soon that you're gone." Joseph said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any difference dad. The team don't know where to look." Eric said, "The worst thing is that we had a fight."

"When he sent you home?"

"Yeah, we fought." Eric sighed, "I don't want to die knowing that the last thing he and I did was to fight."

"He knows you love him and you won't die here Eric."

Eric nodded. His father was right, though he still started to doubt that he would really make it our of here. And if he didn't then… Horatio would be heartbroken and the team would never see his smile again. He would stop smiling, stop laughing and sometimes forget to eat. He would start living only for his job, like he used to do before he and Eric confessed their feelings for each other. Eric didn't want that to happen. He couldn't put Horatio through that kind of pain.

"Dad." Eric said, "You have to help me get out."

"You're hurt."

"Didn't you hear me?!" Eric growled, "One of us has to leave, and I'm going to leave and get help. Now help me get the ropes off."

"We tried that already."

Eric sighed. Then he turned around towards the dogs.

"Waldo, come here." He said. Waldo got closer to Eric, and Eric played with the ropes to get Waldo interested.

Waldo understood and started biting the ropes. Rascall was of course curious as to what his brother was doing, and decided to join in.

"Good boys." Eric said.

He looked at his father. Joseph looked absolutely terrified.

"Dad, I promise I'll be back."

"Oh don't worry about me." Joseph smiled, "You make sure that you get out the door and as far away as you can. Run and don't look back."

Eric nodded. He didn't want to leave his father alone, but he had to. If they were to survive this, then Eric would have to leave, and hope that Dennis would stay away long enough for the police to arrive.

**-I-**

**17:20**

Horatio opened the door and walked the down the hallway. He peeked inside the kitchen. No Eric.

"Eric!" He called out, "I know you're angry at me, but we got a possible break in the case and we need your help."

Horatio sighed as he got no answer. He looked in the living room, bedroom, every room he could think of, but he couldn't find Eric. Nor the dogs.

"Waldo! Rascall!"

When no dogs showed up Horatio started to get worried. It was possible that Eric was out walking the dogs, but Horatio still had an uneasy feeling. Something was not right.

He walked out the door and towards the woods. That's where they always took the dogs.

"Eric!" He called, but no one answered.

"Waldo! Rascall!"

**--**

Waldo and Rascall suddenly stopped biting the ropes. They seemed to be listening for something.

"Why did they stop?" Joseph asked.

"They hear something." Eric said.

Then Waldo and Rascall ran up the stairs and left Eric and Joseph alone.

"Waldo come back!" Eric growled, "Dammit!"

"Eric, they wouldn't run away unless someone was calling for them." Joseph said.

Eric nodded and started yelling for help."Eric, Dennis will go mad." Joseph said.

"I don't care. Someone is around here and that someone could hear us." Eric said and called for help.

--

**17:25**

Horatio sighed. No Eric and no dogs. He turned around and started to walk back to the house. Maybe Eric was with one of his sisters. As he walked back he heard someone running towards him.

He turned around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" He said.

No one answered him, but he was sure that someone was there.

Horatio took his gun out of the holster, just to be sure that no one would attack him. He could feel deep inside of himself that Eric wasn't at his sister's place. And if someone had taken Eric in the woods, then they might try to take him too.

Horatio was surprised when he saw Waldo and Rascall run towards him.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn dogs." Eric growled as he pulled on the ropes. They loosened and he sighed in relief.

"Finally." He said.

He looked at his father and saw the fear in his eyes.

"I'll be back. It won't take long." Eric said.

"You can't move fast, you're shot in leg." Joseph reminded. Eric sighed. He had completely forgot about that.

He supported himself on the wall and slowly, very slowly, pushed himself up so he was standing.

"Shit, that hurt." He gasped.

"Be careful, Eric."

Eric nodded and patted his dad on the shoulder. Slowly Eric jumped on one leg towards the stairs. Then he started dragging himself up the stairs. The dogs were gone, but hopefully whoever had been calling for them, would soon find the cottage. He hoped Waldo and Rascall at least knew how to lead someone towards a place, if they understood someone was in danger. He stopped almost at the top of the stairs when he thought he heard someone walking.

"Eric, everything alright?" Joseph asked.

Eric nodded. When he was sure no one was there he dragged himself up the rest of the stair.

Soon he stood up in the hallway and could see the door. He jumped slowly towards it. Trying not to make a sound or add more pain to his leg. He hoped God was with him to help him. He doubted he'd be able to get very far with his injured leg. He was already starting to feel tired and dizzy. His leg was bleeding very much too.

He groaned quietly as he got closer to the door. He hit his injured leg on a small table and gasped.

"Shit!" He cursed quietly.

**--**

"Waldo? Rascall?" Horatio asked. He was extremely surprised to see his dogs. He understood that Eric was in danger. Had the robber/killer been hiding in the woods? What if Horatio was just a few feet away from finding him?

"Where's Eric?" Horatio asked the dogs, "Take me to Eric."

Waldo and Rascall were tired, but slowly ran deeper into the woods. With Horatio right after them. Horatio took his phone out of his pocket and called Calleigh.

"Cal, I think I might have found the killer."

"_Where?"_ Calleigh asked.

"The forest behind mine and Eric's house. Come quick." Horatio said and hung up.

He hoped that Eric wasn't injured and that Joseph was still alive. Though if Joseph had been dead he might have received a phone call from the robber by now.

"Eric?" Horatio called out. Hoping to get an answer.

What he didn't know was that Eric was right at the door, and that he heard Horatio calling for him. He was out of breath and it felt like he'd pass out any moment.

"H, in here." Eric tried to shout, but he couldn't. He had to try to breath instead.

He slid down to the floor and put his hands over the gunshot wound. As soon as he had stood up the wound had started bleeding even more.

**-I-**

Natalia stayed behind in the lab as the rest of the team went to Horatio and Eric's house. Nat had to find Rick Stetler. She was sure that Rick knew that FBI was after him and that everybody knew about his criminal activities. Therefore he wouldn't come back to the lab, he would either hide somewhere in Miami, or Florida. Or he would flee out of the states. She sighed as she saw Agent Monroe walk towards her and enter the lab she was in. The bastard had known about the robber for so long and hadn't told MDPD about it. It pissed everyone off.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Look, cut me some slack. Every lab tech and detective is giving me a death glare as soon as they see me." Monroe said.

"Well you deserve it." Natalia snorted.

Monroe sighed. He knew he should have told Lt. Caine about the robber and about Rick Stetler a long time ago. But his boss had said no, and here he was. The most hated guy at MDPD.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just followed orders."

Natalia didn't answer.

"Where is Santana's hang outs?" She asked.

Monroe looked surprised at Nat. He thought he was off the case. It didn't matter if he worked for the FBI. The MDPD detectives just wouldn't tell him anything about the case. So he was very happy to hear that Natalia wanted his help.

"Well, there is a restaurant called Santana's. That's obviously his." Monroe said, "And then he's at South Beach a lot. That's where the boats with the women and drugs come in."

"And how big are the chances that he'll be at any of those places right now?"

"He might be at his restaurant. He's only at the beach at night."

"And how come you know all this and haven't arrested him already? Why didn't you just catch him at the beach?" Natalia asked angrily.

"Because the whole beach thing is all rumors." Monroe sighed, "Look why don't we just go to his restaurant and ask him some questions."

"Like what? Questions that I bet you've already asked him a thousand times?"

Monroe nodded. Natalia had a point.

"Okay, so what do you suggest?" He asked.

"We check customs and see if they've seen Stetler."

Natalia walked out the lab with Monroe after her.

**-I-**

**17:30**

Eric had managed to open the door and Horatio saw him, he ran towards him.

"Oh my god Eric." Horatio said as he kneeled down to his almost unconscious boyfriend. He pressed his hands down over his wound. He saw that Eric's belt had started to loosen a little bit, so he tightened it.

"H?" Eric asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. And the rest of the team is on their way." Horatio smiled as tears ran down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry Eric."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for." Eric said.

"Don't talk. Save your strenght. I'm calling an ambulance." Horatio said and quickly dialed on his phone.

"My dad." Eric said.

Horatio nodded. He understood Eric. Joseph was in the cottage and possibly the robber as well. Horatio took his gun out of the holster and hung up the phone after telling the operator where he was. He slowly stood up and walked towards the basement door. Leaving Waldo and Rascall with Eric.

"Joseph?" Horatio asked as he peeked down the stairs. He didn't get a reply, so he started to worry. He looked back at Eric and saw that he was barely conscious, and barely breathing.

"Eric are you still with me?" Horatio asked.

Eric nodded slightly and gave Horatio two thumbs up. Horatio nodded and went down the stairs.

The first thing he saw was all the blood. He knew it was from Eric, but then he saw that Joseph was injured too.

"Joseph?" Horatio asked. Joseph didn't answer. He quickly looked around the basement and when he felt that it was safe he kneeled down next to Joseph.

**-I-**

**17:35**

Frank shouted to over thirty officers to search the entire forest behind the house. That's where Horatio had told Calleigh he was. Cal, Ryan and Frank went with the officers. And they heard and ambulance arrive too.

"We got a call that someone was injured in the leg at this address." One of the EMT's said.

"We're most likely looking for the same person, so come with us." Frank said.

**--**

Horatio felt for a pulse on Joseph, but he couldn't find one. He lay Joseph down and started doing CPR.

"Come on Joseph." He said, "Don't leave the girls or Eric."

Horatio was crying. Eric was upstairs bleeding, maybe dying, and Joseph was already dead. Horatio had to bring him back to life. He couldn't let him die. Joseph meant a lot to him and the rest of the family. Horatio wanted Joseph to be with him and Eric in the future. He was important.

"Joseph, come on don't die one me!"

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Okay, so I have a little poll on my profile. Should Joseph die or not?**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Eric could swear that he heard Horatio curse. He was so tired, but he wanted to get up and see if H was alright. He had to check.

"Eric!" Calleigh exclaimed as she saw Eric in the doorway of the cottage. An officer had spotted the cottage and everybody had gone there to look for their friends. Calleigh knelt down next Eric and gently touched his face.

"Eric, say something." She said.

Eric opened his eyes and looked at her.

"H." He whispered.

"Horatio is in here?" Ryan asked as he and Frank joined Calleigh.

Eric nodded and weakly lifted his arm up. He pointed towards the cellar.

Frank and Ryan went towards the cellar with their guns raised. They peeked down the stairs and saw Horatio doing CPR on Joseph.

"H!" Ryan said and ran down the stairs.

"He's not breathing and he's got no pulse. Where are the EMT's?" Horatio asked.

As on cue two EMT's ran down the stairs to the life less body of Joseph Delko. Horatio backed away and just watched. He prayed to God to let Joseph live. He hadn't prayed in a long time.

"Paddles." One of the EMT's said. He pressed two paddles down on Joseph's chest. Joseph's body jerked, but he still had no pulse.

**--**

Upstairs Calleigh called for another ambulance. Eric was losing a lot of blood and could barely keep awake. She was constantly talking to him and kept her hands over his wounds. The belt that was tied around his leg didn't seem to help much.

"Eric, stay awake for me." Calleigh begged, "I don't want to lose my little brother."

Eric smiled weakly at Calleigh. They sure were like brother and sister. He was the annoying little brother and she the protective older sister.

"I'm sure Alexx will give you a tongue-lashing for scaring her like this. And H won't stop her."

Eric grinned and gently squeezed Calleigh's hand. Calleigh smiled at him. So far he was still with her.

Out of the cellar two EMT's carried Joseph on a stretcher. He had a weak pulse and was barely breathing. Horatio knelt down next to Eric. Eric's vision was blurry, but he could still see his father on a stretcher.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked Horatio.

"He's going to the hospital." Horatio said.

"He's still alive right?"

Horatio nodded, "He'll be fine."

"But right now it doesn't look good?" Eric asked.

Horatio nodded again.

**-I-**

**17:50**

Natalia had just got off the phone with Calleigh. Joseph and Eric were on the way to the hospital. So far they were both alive, but in critical condition. She had been told to continue her search of Stetler.

Natalia and Agent Monroe had checked if the costums had seen Rick Stetler. But so far they hadn't. Though if Rick tried to leave Florida by an air plane, he'd be arrested.

She wondered what was most embarrassing for Stetler. The fact that he, an officer of the law, a man who had constantly put dirty cops away, was himself dirty. Or maybe it was just embarrassing to be caught and make Rocco Santana angry.

"I just got a call from a colleague. Mike Lewis's brother Johnny was arrested ten minutes ago. He was on his way to work." Monroe said, "They're taking him to MDPD."

Natalia nodded. She was worried about Eric, Joseph and even Horatio. This had to be hard for Horatio. Just like it had been for Eric a few months ago. She just hoped that Horatio would be able to keep it together at the PD. And that he wouldn't shut everyone out. He needed them and they needed him.

"What do we do now?" Natalia asked.

"Where does Stetler live?"

Natalia slapped herself in the forehead, "Oh we should have checked his home earlier."

She and Monroe got into the hummer and drove towards Stetler's apartment. It was just a few blocks away from Natalia's own apartment.

It didn't take long to get there. Natalia knocked on the door, but no one seemed to be home. It was unlocked and Natalia slowly opened it. She and Monroe started checking all the rooms in the house.

**-I-**

**18:00**

Horatio was pacing in the waiting area. Alexx and Delko's sister were with him. They were sitting quietly on chairs and just watched Horatio. Frank, Ryan and Calleigh were at the cottage. Waiting for the robber to return. They were waiting in the woods, behind bushes. And Dennis would have no chance to get away this time.

If he showed his ugly face around the cottage, he'd get caught and spent the rest of his life in jail.

"Horatio, sit down." Trish said.

Horatio shook his head. He couldn't sit down. He needed to do something, and right now the only things he could think of was to walk back and forth.

"When will the doctor get here?" Maya sighed.

"When dad and Eric are stable enough for him to leave." Alexx said. She grabbed Horatio's arm and forced him down on a chair next to her. She hated seeing him like this. Eric had been the same when H had got shot, and she had hated it then too. This was so unfair. The family had been through so much, and especially Joseph. He'd already been shot once.

"Are you here for Eric and Joseph Delko?" A male doctor asked.

"Yes, how are they?" Horatio asked quickly.

"I'm Dr. Jerry Hart. Joseph Delko is in critical condition but stable for the moment. He's lost a lot of blood and he also seems to have some damage on his spinal cord."

Everybody looked shocked at the doctor. _How had that happened?,_ they all thought.

"That can't have been from the bullet right?" Maya asked.

"No, something else caused him to rupture his spinal cord, and it doesn't look very good."

"You mean he could become paralyzed?" Trish asked.

Dr. Hart nodded.

"But we won't know if he's paralyzed until he wakes up."

"What about Eric?" Horatio asked.

"Eric Delko has also lost a lot of blood, but other then that he's pretty okay actually. If he had come in here five minutes later, he wouldn't have made it." Dr. Hart said, "They're both going to surgery right now."

Trish thanked the doctor. Everybody else were too shocked to say anything. Alexx stood up and grabbed Horatio's arm.

"We all need to eat something. Most of all you Horatio." She said and dragged him towards the cafeteria. They rest of the group followed them.

**-I-**

**18:10**

Valera sobbed against Jason's chest. They were at the parking lot of MDPD. Trish had just called her and told her the status of Eric and Joseph. Valera admired and respected Joseph very much, and Eric was one of her best friends. She and so many others were in total shock over the news that their friends had been so close of dying. And everybody wished and prayed that Joseph wouldn't become paralyzed. Jason spoke softly to Valera as he held her.

"Honey, they're going to be okay." He said.

"What if they die?"

"Honey, you heard what Trish said, they have a big chance of surviving."

"Yeah, but Jason you most of all should know that anything unexpected could happen." Valera snapped, then hugged Jason, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Jason smiled and gave Valera a soft kiss.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture." A voice said from behind Valera.

Valera saw the look of fear in Jason's eyes and turned around. If she hadn't been pregnant she would have beat the crap out of the person standing in front of her before anyone could react.

"IAB Rick Stetler." Valera growled, "Oh I'm sorry, EX- IAB Rick Stetler."

Stetler chuckled, "I got more money from Santana then from being in IAB."

"And you also became one of the many dirty cops you've arrested." Jason said.

Rick shrugged. Then he took a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Jason's head.

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't shoot him." He smirked at Valera.

Valera glared at Rick and stepped in front of Jason.

"Have you ever pissed of a pregnant woman before Rick?" Valera asked.

Rick shook his head.

"So I guess you don't know the consequences of doing that?"

Rick shook his head again. Valera smiled and walked closer towards Rick.

"You're pretty hot with that gun." She smiled.

Both Rick and Jason raised an eyebrow at her. Valera walked even closer to Rick and softly caressed his cheek.

"So hot." She grinned, "But not hot enough." She smirked and kicked Rick in the groin. Rick groaned and fell to the ground. Valera kicked him again and Rick dropped the gun.

"You big piece of shit!" She growled as she slapped Rick in the face, "If you ever threaten me or my man again, I will cut your balls off!"

Jason chuckled and let Valera beat the shit out of Stetler. After a while a few officers started noticing all the commotion. And they found lab tech Maxine Valera kicking and slapping Rick Stetler, and Rick had pissed his pants too.

"You should be glad that I don't have a knife with me at the moment." Valera growled.

"It's a pity we don't have popcorn." Jason grinned and the officers agreed.

**-I-**

**21:30**

Rick Stetler was in a holding cell with two black eyes and a lot of pain around his groin and chest area. Johnny Lewis, who was Mike Lewis's brother, was also in a holding cell. Dennis still hadn't been arrested, but Frank and a few officers were still watching the cottage. Ryan and Calleigh had gone home, just like Alexx.

Eric was out of surgery and things seemed to look good for him. He'd have trouble walking for a while, until the wound healed completely, but other then that he was fine. Horatio was sitting next to his bed, holding Eric's hand. Joseph was still in surgery. Delko's sisters had already been to see Eric for a short while, but they had gone home too.

"What you did was very brave Eric." Horatio said softly, caressing Eric's cheek.

Eric gently squeezed Horatio's hand and opened his eyes.

"Hey." Horatio smiled.

Eric smiled back.

"Dad?" He asked quietly.

"He's in surgery." Horatio sighed, "He'll be okay."

Eric could see in Horatio's eyes that there was something he wasn't telling him. He tried to sit up, but Horatio held him down.

"You're not going anywhere." Horatio said.

"How is dad doing?" Eric asked.

"He's pretty good."

"The whole truth H."

Horatio sighed. He hadn't intended on not telling Eric that his father could become paralyzed. He just hadn't planned on telling him right now.

"His spinal cord is ruptured." Horatio said.

Eric looked with wide eyes at his boyfriend.

"He's paralyzed?" He asked.

"No, but there is always a risk." Horatio said, "I'm sorry."

Eric squeezed Horatio's hand.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Eric said. Horatio gave Eric a kiss and then told Eric that he needed to rest. Soon both of them were asleep. Holding each other's hand.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Okay, new poll, check the profile.**

**And please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Saturday, November 7****th**** 2007, 06:30**

Eric slowly opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping red headed boyfriend. Horatio was lying with his head next to Eric's hips, and he looked so cute and peaceful. Eric loved Horatio when he was sleeping. He wished he had a camera so he could take a picture of this moment. Eric was grateful to God, with all of his heart, that he had survived. He couldn't have died leaving Horatio without telling him how much he loves him. Though, when Eric thought about it, he couldn't leave Horatio at all. Horatio was everything to him, just like he was everything to H.

Eric gently ran his fingers through H's hair, Horatio sighed but didn't wake up.

Eric was 100 percent happy now. Well, almost. The only thing that bothered him was that he didn't know how his father was doing. What if he could never walk again? What if he had died last night and nobody had told Eric, because they didn't want to wake him up? The thought of his father being dead made Eric cry silently. He had never loved his father as much as in the last three months. He had the best dad ever and he had never even told him that. If all this had happened a year ago, Eric would never have wanted his parents to come by and visit him. He would have wanted to be left alone. Now he could barely imagine a life without his father, and H of course.

A petite nurse entered the room and smiled at Eric. Eric smiled back.

"Feeling better?" She whispered. She didn't want to wake the Lt.

"Yeah, a little bit." Eric whispered back, "Do you know how Joseph Delko is doing?"

"He's out of surgery and is doing quite okay."

"But?"

"But he might be paralyzed, at least temporary." The nurse said.

Eric nodded, "Thank you."

The nurse smiled at him and checked his IV. Then she left to check on other patients. Eric was still crying silently. Tears ran down his cheeks. He hoped that if his father was indeed paralyzed, that it would only be temporary.

Horatio stirred and woke up. He saw Eric's tears and gave him a kiss.

"Hey." Horatio said.

"Hey, I'm sorry… I'm just…"

"Eric, why are you apologizing?"

Eric shrugged.

"You don't have to do that." Horatio gave him a small smile and kissed him again.

"Dad might be temporary paralyzed." Eric sighed, "Or he might not be paralyzed."

"We'll know later today I think." Horatio said, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Eric nodded, "Some coffee would be great."

"Coffee coming right up." Horatio smiled and left the room to get some coffee.

**-I-**

Calleigh was already fully dressed as Ryan woke up. Cal was drinking coffee and was about to leave their home.

"Cal?" Ryan asked sleepily.

"I'm going to CSI."

"It's only 6:30."

"Yeah, but we have a case to work with."

Ryan nodded and climbed out of bed. Calleigh decided to wait for him. Ryan hurried as much as he could, considering that he was extremely tired. He yawned every five minutes, but after less then four minutes he was in the hummer with Calleigh. Drinking coffee too.

"So any news about Eric or Joseph?" He asked.

"Not yet, but I'll call Horatio later."

"Well, at least they're alive, otherwise H would have called." Ryan said.

"I'm sure they will be fine physically."

"But not mentally?" Ryan asked He was sure both Eric and Joseph would be completely fine in three weeks or so. Eric would be back at the lab and everything would go back to the way it had been before Joseph's kidnapping. Frank and Ryan would start their war against each other again, and Ryan was sure he'd win.

"I'm not sure. I think Eric is really shook up about this and it's going to take some time for him to recover. Joseph will probably recover faster then Eric, but if he's paralyzed, he'll get the shock of his life." Cal sighed.

"Horatio will make sure they both recover." Ryan said, "We all will."

Calleigh smiled at her husband. He was so sure of everything. He knew it in his heart that things would work out. Just like Horatio always did. Ryan smiled back at Calleigh. His wife was more determined then ever to find the robber and put him in jail for life.

"Have you called Frank?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh nodded, "No sign of the robber. They went home an hour ago."

"So I guess he'll be home during the day." Ryan said, "Getting some sleep."

Calleigh nodded. Though she was sure that Frank would stay away from PD from about two hours, maybe less, then he would be back. Ready to nail Rick Stetler, Dennis and Rocco Santana.

**-I-**

**08:00**

Horatio wasn't back in the lab yet. He had called Calleigh and told her that he would stay for a while. He'd also told her that Joseph might be temporary paralyzed. Calleigh was now in charge.

She had gathered the whole lab in the break room.

"Alright people, we are going to find this robber/murderer." She said, "Everyone will do anything they can to find the bastard."

Everybody nodded.

"Go through the evidence again, I don't care how long it takes. Just do it." Calleigh said, "Now get to work."

All the lab techs left the break room but the CSI's stayed behind.

"You want us to process the cottage?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, every centimeter of the cottage."

Natalia nodded and she and Ryan left. Calleigh was going to stay in the lab and process some of the collected evidence again. As soon as Frank arrived they would talk to Stetler.

Valera stopped Calleigh in the hallway.

"I have a doctor's appointment today, but if you need me I can cancel it." Valera said.

"Nonsense Val, go to the appointment." Cal smiled, "You're going to check how the babies are doing, right?"

Valera smiled and nodded, "But I feel and look like a whale."

"You look beautiful." Jason said from behind Val. Val turned around and gave Jason a death glare.

"I look like a whale." She growled.

Calleigh chuckled and left the couple alone. She knew that Jason would get a tongue-lashing from Valera.

"A very pretty whale." Jason smiled nervously. Valera was pissed off, he could see it in her eyes. She would not admit that she looked beautiful. No matter how many times he told her that.

"Jason, as soon as the babies are out you can call me beautiful again. But until then, shut your mouth." Valera growled.

Jason nodded and grinned. Having an angry pregnant girlfriend was actually quite fun sometimes.

"But I saw you kick Stetler's ass yesterday." Jason grinned, "If you were able to do that I'm sure you could kick my ass too."

Valera snorted, "Yeah, well it was kind of exhausting. And I would like to be in better shape when I kick your ass."

Jason chuckled. By the time the triples were born, Valera would have forgotten all about beating him up.

**-I-**

**09:15**

Rick Stetler was embarrassed. Who wouldn't be when every cop in MDPD starred at you and grinned at you? An IAB sergeant, sorry… EX- IAB sergeant, who was brought into interrogation with handcuffs. A man who always accused cops of being dirty, turned out to be dirty himself. It would make a great movie. Maybe.

Frank grinned at Stetler as he sat down in the chair in the interrogation room. Calleigh sat across Rick, but didn't smile. She looked like she wanted to kill him instead.

"Rick Stetler." Frank grinned, "Who would ever thought that you were involved with human trafficking and drugs?"

Rick shrugged, "Nobody I guess."

"That's right. When FBI told us about you we almost died of heart attacks." Frank said, "But I got to tell ya, it will be good to get rid of ya."

"I know." Rick said, "Why don't you just put me in jail right away, why bring me here?"

"I think you know why." Calleigh said.

FBI Agent Monroe and Rebecca Nevins were listening outside the room. Monroe wanted nothing more then to take Stetler with him to the worst jail possible. Nevins wanted nothing more then to see Rick's face in court when he was sent to jail. Both of them however wanted Rick to tell them where Rocco Santana was, they wanted to nail Rocco, and they were sure that Rick could help them.

"You want me to tell you about Rocco Santana." Rick sighed.

"Yeah, that would be the only clever thing you've ever done." Frank said.

"What do you get if I tell you all about Rocco?"

"You get a bed with a pillow in your cell." Frank said, "And maybe, just maybe, a sheet too."

Rick snorted, "Wonderful."

"Rick, why?" Calleigh asked.

"He gave paid me twice as much as MDPD." Rick shrugged, "I was greedy."

"What do you know about the robber?" Frank asked.

"His name is Dennis Waters. He used to work for Santana until he became addicted to Santana's drugs. Santana fired him and Dennis decided to get revenge by stealing the drugs. He took all the drugs and Santana was no longer special in the drug business. He had to start buying and selling cocaine, just like everyone else. It didn't give him enough money, so he turned to human trafficking as well." Rick said, "I happened to catch him with three women at an empty parking lot, instead of killing me he offered me a job, he said he'd pay me twice as much as I made at MDPD."

"And you accepted the offer?" Calleigh asked

"Yeah, it was an easy job for a lot of money. I just had to drive the women to different buyers." Rick shrugged, "If I could go back in time I would have made a different choice."

"Well you can't go back." Frank said, "Where is Dennis?"

"Nobody knows, he's gone. But the drugs he took couldn't have lasted for more then four weeks."

"So he quickly had to get money to buy other drugs." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, and I guess he started robbing banks when the money was gone." Rick sighed, "Santana can only be convicted for the drugs."

"How?" Frank asked, "Why is it the only things that can convict him?"

"Because he stayed hidden at his restaurant." Rick sighed, "Over the last year though he's lost a lot of people, so he's been forced to start working himself. I'm sure he's dealing with the selling and buying of the drugs and women himself now, but nobody can prove that he does it. The red drugs, that he made himself, is tied to him. He's the only one who has done it."

"Why can't he make it again?" Frank asked.

"Dennis destroyed the lab. And Rocco didn't have enough money to buy new things at first. When he got enough money to buy new stuff, he simply didn't do it. Maybe he thought it was too risky."

"But there must be something special that ties Rocco to the drugs." Calleigh said, "No jury will convict him simply because everyone says it's his drugs."

"Well, he says himself that he always added his own blood in the drugs. Don't ask me why or how, but his DNA is in the drugs." Rick said.

"But if the drugs are gone, we still can't convict him." Calleigh said.

"I'll testify." Rick said, "And I'm sure that there must be some residue left in Dennis's hideaway."

"And where is that hideaway?" Frank asked.

"Nobody knows." Rick said.

**-I-**

**10:00**

Joseph had woken up fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't feel his legs. But the doctors had done a lot of test and it was only temporary paralysis.

"So it will be fixed?" Eric asked Dr. Hart. Dr. Hart had just told Eric, his sisters, Horatio and Alexx about their father's condition.

"Yes, temporary paralysis, occurs when an injury to the spinal cord that causes tissue to swell, compressing the vertebrae. Once anti-inflammatory medication is administered for a period of time, the swelling goes down and feeling is slowly returned to the extremities." Dr. hart said, "In time he will be fine."

"And until then?" Maya asked.

"He will get physical therapy and he will have to use a wheelchair." Dr. Hart said, "But I believe that in six months, maybe even less, he will walk again."

"Could this injury give him permanent problems?" Eric asked.

"Well there is a risk, that he might have trouble walking for the rest of his life. Maybe he'll walk slower or he might be limping slightly. Or maybe he will have no problems at all."

The siblings nodded and hugged each other, giving each other support. Of course it was hard to find out that their father was paralyzed, even if it was only temporary, but they would get through it. Joseph would be fine. Dr. Hart had already told Joseph the news, he had taken it very well. Joseph was certain that he'd walk again soon.

Everybody entered Joseph's room. Eric himself was in a wheelchair at the moment, he couldn't stand on his injured leg yet, and his body needed to rest as much as possible.

Joseph smiled as his children hugged him and told him that they loved him.

Alexx and Horatio also gave Joseph a hug.

"I'm glad you're all here. Everything will be fine." Joseph smiled.

"You sound like Alexx." Eric grinned, "She's always so positive about things. Just like you are now."

"Well, it's good to be positive." Joseph grinned.

"You're a strong man Joseph and you will pull through this." Alexx said and gave Joseph a hug, "I have to go back to the morgue, I have to teach Jason some things."

"How is he doing by the way?" Trish asked. Jason had recently started to study to become an ME. In three years he'd be finished with his study.

"He's doing great. I think it helped him that he was a doctor first, just like me. So far he hasn't thrown up or been disgusted. Though he's very excited when he lookes inside the body. Even though he's already studied alot about the body, I don't think he's ever really looked inside a body the way I do." Alexx smiled, "He's going to be a great ME."

"And MDPD is already thinking about hiring him in three years." Horatio smiled.

"Really?" Maya asked, "That's great!"

"Yeah, we have another ME that will retire in three years and we're going to need a new one then, and also Jason is very very good." Horatio said, "But we'll see in three years if he'll be hired."

"Yeah, see you all some other day." Alexx said and left.

"Eric are you okay?" Joseph asked.

Eric nodded and gave his father a smiled, "I'm just worried about you."

"Well, I'm okay. I'm worried about you too." Joseph said.

Eric nodded. Joseph nodded for his daughters and Horatio to leave. He wanted some alone time with his son.

"What's the matter Eric?" Joseph asked as soon as the others had left.

"Dad, I've never been this scared in my entire life. This whole event just gave me the shock of my life." Eric said, "The thought of dying in a cottage without telling everyone how much they mean to mean was terrifying."

Joseph took Eric's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I understand Eric. Everything is fine now, and I think we all have learned to make sure that the people we love and care about are aware of it." Joseph said, "I learned that three months ago actually, but I think everyone needs to show their love for each other. Just let their family and friends now that they are appreciated and cared for."

Eric smiled and nodded. Joseph was right. Eric felt that he needed to tell his friends and family that he needed them and that he was happy to have met them. He'd start with Horatio.

**-I-**

Valera was alone on her doctor's appointment. Jason was waiting at the morgue for Alexx to teach him things. He had wanted to go with Valera, but she had told him to stay at the morgue. They would have more and more doctor's appointment the closer they came to the date of birth, Jason would have many chances to come along.

Valera's doctor entered the room and smiled at Valera. Her belly was quite big, he thought.

"How are you today Valera?" He asked.

"Fine, though it's getting quite heavy to carry these babies around. Even though I'm only 18 weeks pregnant." Valera said. Her belly was big indeed. But not too big. Though the doctor suspected that the babies were quite big and therefore making the belly bigger too. And Valera was quite small too, making it heavy for her.

"Well, as I think I told you before, I believe that the babies might be quite big." The doctor said, "It's more usual that twins and triplets are born quite small, but it's not unheard of that they are born quite big."

"Isn't it also a risk that I might give birth earlier then expected?" Valera asked.

"Yes, it's quite usual, both in cases with more then one baby in the same time, but also the very first time a woman gives birth."

The doctor started to check that the babies were alright. Which they were of course.

"Do you want to know what gender they have?" The doctor asked.

"No, me and Jason have decided to wait and see." Valera smiled.

"Well, they look completely healthy."

"Do you think I should start staying at home? Since it's starting to be difficult to carry them around." Valera asked after a few minutes.

"Not yet, but if you feel like it then you should." The doctor said.

Valera nodded. So far so good.

**-I-**

**Sunday, November 8****th****, 08:00**

Horatio sighed as he looked down at the body in front of him. Dennis Waters. He had been found dead in a motel half an hour ago. Shot to death, with a bullet straight through the head.

"It's not suicide." Calleigh said, "The door has been kicked in and he has no GRS and burn marks around the wound."

"Somebody killed him." Horatio sighed, "Most likely Rocco Santana."

"Yeah, I hope we can convict him for this." Ryan said, "You okay H?"

"Yeah, I just really wanted to catch this bastard alive."

Ryan nodded and patted Horatio on the shoulder. Ryan had also wanted to catch Dennis alive. Everybody wanted to do that. Though it was better that he was caught being dead then that he was alive and free.

Ryan and Calleigh processed the scene. Horatio waited for Alexx and Jason to arrive. He looked tired. Calleigh and Ryan both saw it. Frank had been questioning witnessed and was also struck by how tired his friend looked.

Horatio had seemed so happy yesterday night when Frank had visited him and Eric. Now he looked dead of his feet. Something must have happened.

"H can I talk with you for a second?" Frank asked. Horatio nodded and went with Frank to a corner in the room.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look dead on your feet H." Frank said, "Don't lie to me."

Horatio chuckled slightly, he wasn't lying. He was fine, but he had a reason as to why he was so tired. He just didn't want to tell Frank that reason.

"I'm fine. I'm not lying." Horatio smiled.

Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll say it again, you look dead on your feet."

"Frank."

"What happened last night. You looked fine after I left." Frank said.

Horatio shrugged.

"Did you and Eric fight?"

Horatio shook his head.

"Then what?" Frank asked.

Horatio blushed and Frank understood.

"Oh." He said, "I get it. You did the opposite of fighting." Frank grinned, "He's injured ya know that right?"

"I know, but he wanted it." Horatio said.

"And as kind as you are you couldn't say no."

Horatio nodded.

"Just don't let the doctor catch ya." Frank grinned and left Horatio alone in the corner. Horatio blushed even more. He tried to act normal as Alexx and Jason arrived.

"TOD is one hour ago." Alexx said.

"The body was found about 30 minutes ago." Horatio said.

"No scratch marks, nothing. COD in gunshot wound to the head." Alexx said, "Jason?"

"Um… he has white powder around his nose. Probably cocaine." Jason said. Alexx nodded.

"And he's quite thin, don't ya think?" Jason asked.

"Yes, he probably hasn't eaten for quite some time." Alexx said, "We'll take the body to the morgue and I'll call you later."

"Thanks Alexx." Horatio said.

**-I-**

**08:30**

Eric wheeled himself out of his room. He was on his way to see his father. He stopped by the reception to see hello to the nurse.

"Hello." Eric smiled at the petite nurse, "I'm Eric Delko." Eric shook hands with the nurse.

"Kelly Tyrell." The nurse smiled, "On your way to see your father?"

"Yes."

"Good, oh and by the way. The point of you being here at the hospital is for you to get some rest not spend the whole night… having fun." Kelly grinned.

Eric chuckled hesitantly and left. He didn't think anyone had noticed him and Horatio last night. He had just talked to Horatio and told him how he felt and well… Horatio and told him the same and things had started to get kind of… heated. Eric blushed the entire way to his father's room.

That's why Joseph gave Eric a confused look as he entered the room.

"Don't ask." Eric said.

Joseph nodded, "Okay."

"Are you feeling good today dad?"

"Super."

Eric raised and eyebrow at him.

"Alright, great then." Joseph said, "I'm feeling great. And you?"

"Great." Eric said, "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Now you sound just like Horatio."

"Well, the difference between me and Horatio is that he actually checks himself out of the hospital before he's completely okay. At least I stay."

"But you both complain about being here." Joseph grinned.

"He has a bad influence on me." Eric chuckled.

"But also a good one."

Joseph remembered how Eric had been before he and Horatio got together. He had been getting a new girlfriend every week or so. He probably had boyfriends too, but he never told Joseph about them back then. Horatio was good for Eric in many ways. Eric has more calm and more grown up with Horatio. Eric had been forced to become an adult and actually commit to Horatio in order to make their relationship work. Joseph had no doubt in his mind that Eric and Horatio would be together forever.

"So when do we get to meet your girlfriend?" Eric asked grinning.

"As soon as I'm out of here." Joseph said. Joseph had a girlfriend, Lucia Muranes. And so far nobody in the family had met her. Joseph had kept it that way. He wanted time to get to know her first and time to build a relationship before introducing her to the family. Not that he didn't trust his family, but he and Lucia needed some alone time first.

"Has she been informed that you're here?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I asked Dr. Hart to call her." Joseph said, "She'll be by later tonight."

"And you want us to stay away?"

"Well, she and I need some time alone." Joseph said.

"I understand. H and I were the same. We were together for two months before telling anyone." Eric smiled, "We needed it."

Joseph nodded. Eric smiled and took out a photo from his pocket. He showed it to his father, who laughed.

"Do you carry that around?" Joseph asked.

"It's for Frank. It's his Christmas present from me and H." Eric grinned, "Frank will love it."

"I thought Horatio didn't want him to have one."

"Yeah, but he decided that it wasn't so bad." Eric smiled, "Though I think Frank will make a large copy of it and put it in the lab."

"Poor Horatio." Joseph chuckled.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! The next chapter, might be the last one. Might…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Still Sunday, November 8th, 12:30**

Horatio was in the morgue talking with Alexx. She had just finished the autopsy on Dennis Waters.

Or Jason had actually done most of the cutting of Dennis's body, since he was the trainee and had to learn.

"Well, you already now COD. Jason took a blood sample and the results show that Mr. Waters was using cocaine." Alexx sighed, "He's 31 years old."

"We found his sister." Horatio said, "She haven't met him in eleven years. She lives in L.A, but is on her way to Miami."

"Poor girl."

Horatio nodded in agreement. He was relieved to finally being able to close the case with the murderous robber, who was Dennis. The victims could rest in peace and Dennis could no longer spread fear in Miami. Of course someone else would take his place and make everyone scared again. But for now the city could rest and be at peace. Though, even if Horatio was happy that Dennis was caught, he still had to find Dennis's killer. It was hard for some citizens to understand. They were happy that Dennis was dead, and whoever killed him had done the right thing. But no one was allowed to play vigilante and Dennis had been murdered. They couldn't let someone just murder someone else and then get away with it, just because the victim happened to be a criminal himself.

"Anything else Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Nope, I guess Calleigh has the bullet right?"

"Yeah, it was stuck in a wall."

"Well, then hopefully that will lead you to the killer." Alexx sighed.

Horatio nodded and then smiled shyly.

"I know there is still more then a month left 'til Christmas, but if you're not doing anything during the day at Christmas Eve, then I would like you to come by my house at around ten am." Horatio smiled.

Alexx raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now what are you up to?" She asked.

"Something important. I will tell the rest of the team as well. But don't tell Eric."

Alexx nodded, "Alright. Now you got me very curious though."

"I know, but I will not tell one soul what it is I'm planning." Horatio grinned, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Alexx chuckled as Horatio left the morgue.

**-I-**

Ryan had gotten a cold all of a sudden. Actually he had been feeling quite ill this morning, but he had shrugged it off. Now he was sneezing and he could feel Cooper's eyes all over him. Every time Ryan sneezed, Cooper would jump teen feet up in the air in surprise. Ryan looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Go home." Cooper said.

Ryan shook his head, "I have to work with this case."

"It's Sunday, we're not even supposed to be working." Cooper sighed, "But this case is important. But I hope we get some days off after this."

"I think we…" Ryan started saying, then sneezed three times, "Will get some time off."

Ryan blew his nose and then sneezed again right after. Cooper shook his head. Horatio came into the lab and gave a questioning look to Cooper. He was supposed to be in the AV lab, not trace.

"I'm just helping out… sort of." Cooper said as he saw Horatio's look, "I got nothing to work with and this is my lunch hour. And two pair of eyes are better then one."

Horatio smiled and nodded. It was true and Cooper had helped a lot before. He sometimes saw things that none of the CSI's had seen. Ryan sneezed again.

"He's sick." Cooper said to Horatio.

"Ryan, is that true?" Horatio asked.

Ryan immediately tried to act as if he was not sick at all. Even though everyone could both see and hear it.

He shook his head and smiled at his boss.

"Really? So you sounding like you have a cold and sneezing all the time, is just something you happen to do every day?" Horatio asked.

Ryan sighed. No point in lying, it would only make him look foolish.

"I have a cold."

"Go home." Horatio said.

"H, this is important for me."

"Mister Wolfe, it's important that you don't sneeze on the evidence and that you are as alert as possible right now." Horatio said using his boss voice, "You're not alert, you look tired and you are sick. Go home."

Ryan sighed, "Please." He begged.

"Go home." Horatio said, "After you tell me what you found on the crime scene. Then I'm calling Natalia to let her finish up."

Ryan nodded, "I found fingerprints on the door. It belongs to Rocco Santana, and then a shoeprint on the door."

"So Rocco was definitely there." Horatio said, "Good. I'll tell Frank to bring him in."

"There is a problem though." Cooper said.

"What is that?" Horatio asked.

"The Motel where the crime scene is at, is owned by Rocco Santana. It makes sense that his fingerprints is on the door." Copper said.

Horatio and Ryan sighed. Dammit.

"Well, maybe we can match his shoeprint to the one on the door." Horatio said, "Now go home Ryan."

**-I-**

**13:15**

Rocco Santana was probably one of the tallest guys Frank and Horatio had ever met. He was taller then Frank, but very skinny. He was smirking at Frank and Horatio as they told him his fingerprints were on the door at the Motel.

"So I own the place." Rocco smirked.

"Yeah, we know. But the room that we found your fingerprints in happened to the be the room where Dennis Waters was murdered." Frank said.

"As I said, I own the place. And who is Waters?"

"You don't know Dennis Waters?" Horatio asked, pretending to be shocked.

"No, never heard of him."

"That's funny, because he happens to be the guy that worked for you almost a year ago. He stole your drugs and destroyed your lab." Frank grinned, "And yet you don't know him."

Rocco shrugged, "I don't know every human being on the planet."

"That's true. But you should still remember the man that you put out a hit on." Horatio said, "You wanted him dead and you wanted your drugs back."

Rocco shook his head, "What are you on man?"

"Coffee." Horatio said, "You should try it. It's better then drugs."

"I ain't using." Rocco said.

"Really? You seem very nervous." Frank said, "Did we interrupt you just as you were taking another shot of cocaine?"

Rocco laughed and shook his head, "I wonder which one of us three that is on drugs."

Just as Frank was about to say something the door opened an in came Mac Dawson. Max Dawson was the lawyer who had defended Raquel Delko about three months ago. He had lost that case and Raquel was now in jail. Max smirked at Horatio and Frank.

"Gentlemen." Max said, "My client is not saying anything more."

"We can still speak to him." Frank said.

"Go ahead." Max smirked.

Horatio smirked back, "How much do you pay Mr. Dawson, Rocco?"

"Don't answer that." Max said, "What has gotten in to your head Lt.?"

Horatio chuckled and pointed at Natalia outside the interrogation room. She nodded and entered the room with a television and some photos.

"You see when we arrested you 30 minutes ago, we forgot to tell you that we had a warrant to search your house." Horatio said and showed Rocco and Max some very interesting photos.

It were photos of Mac and Rocco in Chicago during the winter and then in Miami. Max accepted an envelope from Rocco and another photo showed how Mac was counting money from the envelope. There were also photos of Max Dawson accepting two bags of drugs from Rocco.

Frank smirked as Rocco and Max's faces turned pale. He pressed play on the TV, and it showed a video of Rocco and Max having a rather intimate dinner with each other. Then both of them took some drugs straight of the table.

"This was all recorded by FBI." Horatio said, "How long have you two been having a love relationship with each other?"

"Lt. I.. I… You of all people know what it's like…" Max stammered.

"To be gay?" Horatio asked, "Yes I do, but the difference between me and you is that I'm not in love with a criminal. I don't use drugs and I don't accept money from a criminal."

"Rocco I can no longer represent you in court." Max said and stood up. And officer handcuffed him and led him out.

"So Rocco Santana, we now have photo and video evidence of you using drugs." Horatio said.

"But you can't get me for the murder of that Waters guy."

"That's true, but you'll still be going to jail for a long time. This is your third strike." Frank grinned.

"My record only shows that I'm a drug addict, not a murderer."

"Again true, but we know you knew Dennis Waters." Horatio said.

"But I didn't shoot the guy." Rocco growled.

"Wo ever said he was shot?" Frank asked smirking.

Rocco shook his head. Now he had really made a fool of himself.

"I guess you did shoot Waters after all." Horatio said, "Have a nice time in jail, Mr. Santana."

Horatio and Frank left the room smirking as Rocco was led to the holding cell in cuffs. A few days later Calleigh found the gun that was used to kill Dennis Waters in Rocco's house. She and Natalia also matched Rocco's shoeprints to the one on the door at the Motel. Max Dawson was sent to 20 years in jail and Rocco Santana was sent to life.

**-I-**

**December, 24th, 2007, 10:00**

Horatio had invited Alexx, Calleigh, Ryan, Maya, Natalia, Jason, Valera and Frank to his house. He had told Joseph what he was planning on doing in about one hour. But Joseph, who still couldn't walk, was at his own apartment. And the rest of Eric's sister had stayed at their houses with their kids and husbands, they also knew what H was planning. Horatio had told them since they couldn't be there. But the people who were in the house, had no idea what he was going to do.

"Alright, I need you to stay in the house the whole time." Horatio said, "You see the dinner I've set up on the porch?"

Everyone nodded.

"Eric and I are going to need some alone time there first. And then I will tell you when to come out." Horatio said.

"What have you planned?" Maya asked, her curiosity was almost killing her.

"You'll find out in about one hour. It all depends on how much time it takes for Eric to go on his treasure hunt." Horatio smirked.

Eric's first Christmas gift was a treasure hunt. Only he didn't know that at first. He had been called in on a case to the lab. Horatio had told Frank to call Eric, only Eric wound find out that he was the only one on the team who was there.

**--**

**10:15**

Eric looked around in the lab. He didn't know the people who were there. No one else in the team were there.

"Excuse me? Where is the rest of my team?" Eric asked the receptionist.

"Are you Eric Delko?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Here you go." The woman gave Eric an envelope. All she knew was that Lt. Caine had told her that it was important that Eric Delko received the envelope.

Eric opened the envelope.

_**My Office Please**_

_**H**_

Eric shrugged and went to H's officer. In there he found another envelope marked Eric.

_**Welcome to the hunt of your first Christmas gift. **_

_**The hunt itself is in a way the first gift, but you'll receive something more special later. **_

_**But only if you finish the hunt. **_

_**This is the 2nd envelope of the day. It will give you a clue as to where the third one is.**_

_**Each envelope will also give you a word. Remember the word, it is important to you.**_

_**There is a special new spa in Miami. **_

_**The name is the opposite to the word you, but it's not I.**_

_**H**_

"The opposite of the word You?" Eric though aloud, "Me." He smiled.

He knew that there was a new spa in Miami named Me. Unusual name, but easy to remember. Eric left H's office and went down to the parking lot. He got into his hummer and drove away towards Me. It took ten minutes to get to the spa. As soon as he entered the receptionist waved him over.

"Eric Delko?" He asked.

Eric nodded and received another envelope. He sat down in a chair and opened it.

**_You found the third letter. Good._**

**_Are you enjoying yourself? _**

**_I hope so._**

**_The next place you have to go to is a place were people sometimes commit to this special thing._**

**_The special thing is something involving vows and a priest._**

**_God luck, H._**

**_Oh and, when you figure out the answer, you'll know what specific place to drive too. _**

Not hard at all thought Eric, and left the spa. It was a church of course. And the church that Eric liked the most was a small church, not big at all. Horatio knew that Eric sometimes went there. So it had to be the place. There was no other church to go to.

The drive took fifteen minutes and once he entered the church he went to find the priest. A man he was quite familiar with. His name was Patrick.

"Eric!" Patrick called from the confessional.

"Hey Pat, how are you?"

"I'm great, and you?"

"Great, I'm on a treasure hunt." Eric grinned.

"I know." Pat smiled, "Did you figure out the word?"

"Yeah, vows and a priest. People commit to Marriage." Eric smiled.

"Correct. Here you go." Pat smiled and gave Eric an envelope.

Pat grinned and left Eric alone to open it. Eric chuckled as he thought about how Horatio had planned this. He still had no idea what the special gift was. But he was dying to find out.

**_Getting tired yet? Or more curious?_**

**_Though to get the next envelope you have to figure out what Temae in Japanese translates to in English._**

**_And where are you most likely to find a dictionary?_**

**_When you know the answer, tell it to Beth._**

**_Good luck Eric._**

**_H_**

"That must be the hardest task of today." Eric said to himself, "I can find a dictionary in a Library." He thought. He waved goodbye to Pat and quickly drove towards the Miami Library. He was speeding a little bit, but he was so curious that he just couldn't keep within the speed limit.

After ten minutes he arrived at the library and quickly went to the dictionary section. It took some time, but eventually he found an English-Japanese dictionary.

"Tamae… means You." Eric said to himself, "You."

Eric put the dictionary back and went to find the woman named Beth. She was at the reception and recognized Eric.

"Are you Eric?" Beth asked.

Eric nodded and Beth gave him another envelope. Eric sat down on a chair and opened it.

_**This is the last letter. **_

_**Was it an exciting treasure hunt? Even though it was quite short?**_

_**I hope so.**_

_**What is the nickname of Shakespeare's first name?**_

_**Tell the answer to Beth and she'll tell you where to drive to next.**_

_**No more envelopes though, just another place you have to get to.**_

_**Good Luck**_

_**H**_

The answer to the question was easy.

"It's Will." Eric said to Beth.

She smiled and nodded, "Lt. Caine told me to tell you that you had to drive home and go to the back porch. Not through the house. Just straight to the back porch, but don't enter the house." Beth smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Eric grinned and left the library.

Once he got home, he went to the back porch by walking past the house. He smile widely as he saw Horatio sitting on a chair, waiting for him. He saw more then two plates on the table.

"We're expecting guests?" Eric asked as he sat down next to Horatio and gave him a deep kiss.

"Yep." Horatio smiled, "But first I thought we'd celebrate our relationship."

Eric grinned and gave Horatio another kiss.

"I love you very much Eric Delko, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too." Eric said, touched by Horatio's words.

"Good, then we're on the same page." Horatio chuckled.

Eric chuckled, "Where are you going?" He asked as Horatio stood up.

Horatio chuckled and then went down on one knee.

"Eric Delko, will you marry me?"

**THE END!**

**AN: Oh I'm so cruel to ya'll, ain't I? Lol!**

**Well, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed on this story. The third story will be published soon, maybe this weekend.**

**Here is the summary for the third story in my H/E Universe, the story is called The Arsonist:**

**_An arsonist and a pedophile are in Miami on the same time. Will there be a marriage between Horatio and Eric? Raquel comes back into Eric's life. Love, Worry, Pain and Happiness is in store for the family once again._**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I hope you'll want to read the next one.**

**/Daxy**


End file.
